The Road to Forever
by xDesire
Summary: This story was written before the manga had ended. Naraku has been defeated but the wish has still to be made on the jewel for reasons given later in the story. Kagome is finished high school and ready to see what life has in store for her and her friends
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**** I started writing the prologue to this fiction a few years back, before the manga had ended. Naraku has been defeated but the wish has yet to be made on the jewel for reasons given later in the chapter. I had started this piece of fiction and never finished but after reading some of my old work I decided that I would run with it and post it. Chapters will be short and updated whenever I get the time. Reviews are always welcome, as long as you have a valid point and not just random flaming.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

**Rated M for future lemony goodness (you have been warned). Some content not suitable for those under 18 or for those who are uncomfortable with adult themes and sexual situations.**

" " : talking out loud

' ' _: thoughts to oneself_

_Italics: thoughts, flashbacks or dreams_

**Bold: Inuyasha's demon thoughts**

* * : sounds or actions

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Prologue-

_Summer was coming to an end. The leaves in the trees displayed a warm mosaic of red, gold, orange and yellow mimicking the colors of the sky as the sun was drawn nearer to the horizon. The smell of grilled meat and cooking fires lingered in the air. Inuyasha filled his lungs with the cool evening air and turned his head towards the direction of the sweetest sent that he had ever known and had grown to love and need over the past years._

_"Inuyasha, are you coming in? Dinner's ready", the woman with ebony hair and chocolate eyes asked stepping through the doorway of the modest hut._

_Inuyasha smiled and walked towards the woman, wrapping his red-clad arms around her swollen belly. He could hear the soft thrumming of the pup's heartbeat and even though it had already been a couple months since he had first heard it, it still pulled his heart strings every time the sweet percussion reached his ears. In all the years that he had lived, he had never imagined that he could ever be as happy--that life could be so perfect--as it was now. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent deeply cherishing every minute and looked into her eyes once again. "I love you so much......."_

"Ka...go...me....", the half-demon slurred turning over in his sleep across the pink bedspread.

Kagome turned her head back from her desk where she had been studying her math notes towards the sound of her name. She smiled, seeing her tough-as-nails protector smiling while cuddling her pillow in a blissful sleep_. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about, he looks so happy,' _she thought to herself.

Pulling her thoughts away from the sleeping hanyou she turned back to her studying. Tomorrow she would have to take her final exams for high school, and although she wasn't nearly as worried about passing as she was about her entrance exams a couple years ago, she still wanted to do well and make her family proud.

Kagome and her friends had a hard time defeating Naraku two years prior. She and Inuyasha still had yet to make the wish on the Shikon no Tama. After Naraku was defeated over a lengthy battle the group had decided it would be best to wait until Kagome had finished high school before making the wish in the chance that Kagome would be stuck in the feudal era forever. It was going to be hard saying goodbye to all of her family and friends she had in the modern era, but Kagome knew deep down where she belonged and that was at Inuyasha's side.

As it came closer and closer to the date where she would be finished with her studies, Kagome was growing more and more apprehensive. It wasn't leaving the modern era that bothered her, but the one thing that seemed to be on everyone's minds and yet no one seemed to want to talk about it. _'What will happen if instead of being cast into the feudal era forever, the jewel makes me stay in the modern era?' _Kagome couldn't seem to stop this thought running over and over through her mind. It had been two hours since Inuyasha's distraction from her studying and she still hadn't made any progress.

'_Great, it's already midnight. Ohwell, I might as well go to sleep, it's not like I'm going to get any more studying done tonight, I can't stop thinking about what tomorrow might bring,' _Kagome thought walking across to her bed. Silently pulling back the covers, she laid down on the bed beside a sleeping Inuyasha. Staring at the back of his head as he slept facing the wall she wished that she could be by his side forever.


	2. Exam Day

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 1: Exam Day-

Inuyasha woke feeling warm and more comfortable than he had ever felt in his entire life. He blinked his eyes as they slowly focused with the sunlight shining in his face. Letting out a yawn he brought his arms up for a stretch only to find that somehow during the night they made their way around the waist of a very warm and sleeping Kagome. Inuyasha blushed at the position he found himself in. The hanyou then preceded to get incredibly nervous.

'_Shit, if she wakes up to us like this I'm gonna get sat until my face becomes a permanent fixture in the floor. How am I gonna move without waking her up?' _Inuyasha knew by looking at the alarm clock located on the right side of the bed on a small table that it was due to go off any minute. _'Damn, I gotta think of something fast!'_

**RRRIIINNNGGG**

Looking around frantically as the sound of the alarm traumatized his sensitive hearing Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of. Jumping wildly out of the bed, throwing Kagome on the floor in the process, he preceded to bash the infuriating contraption with the sheathed Tetsusaiga.

Kagome woke with a start after being flung unceremoniously to the floor. "What the….Inuyasha! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She glared dangerously at the hanyou, stood up and turned off her alarm clock before it was destroyed by her very frantic-looking companion.

"Keh, I don't know why you bother with that thing when I'm here, you know what happened to the last one, and besides I can always wake you up," Inuyasha tried to explain a little less coldly than what he was trying for as images from his dream the night before flashed back through his mind. _'Damn I gotta get that dream outa' my head before I do something stupid and she starts asking questions.' _He quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks grow warm once again.

Kagome glared at him again, opened her mouth then closed it. _'I wonder what's up with him, he knows what an alarm clock is by now. Why in the world would he react like that after all this time? Then again, this is Inuyasha, who knows what goes on in his head...' _Sighing, she walked out of the room to the bathroom realizing trying to figure out the actions of her friend would take more time than she had at present.

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'That was too close. I thought for sure she knew I was up to something.' _Sitting back down on the bed, he let his thoughts wander. _'I wonder what's going on with her, she didn't even get angry or sit me. I gotta be more careful next time, I don't even know how I didn't wake up when she got into bed last night. Must have been that great dream I was having, I just didn't want to wake up. I shouldn't be thinking about things like that, it's just not possible. I already have so much with Kagome just being in my life, it would be too much to ask to want even more with her. She can't possibly ever want that with me, I don't deserve it.' _With that last thought Inuyasha stood up and made his way downstairs where he could already smell Mrs. Higurashi cooking breakfast.

"Good-morning Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi sang out in her usual cheery voice.

Said hanyou walked over to the table and sat down eyes downcast and muttering "Morning". A cup of ramen was placed in front of him causing him to look up at the woman who put it there.

"I made your favourite. Is Kagome awake yet?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while busying herself with cooking breakfast and packing bento boxes.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted as Kagome sat down beside him at the table. "Yep, I'm awake and ready for my last exam. I didn't get as much studying done as I hoped, but I think I'll be okay," Kagome answered while her silver-haired companion slurped his ramen beside her.

"Well, just do your best dear, you know we are very proud of you," Mrs. Higurashi said placing a plate in front of her and smiling happily.

Souta and Grandpa entered the kitchen and the Higurashi family continued in polite conversation through breakfast getting a few one-word answers, a 'Keh' and a 'Feh' from the hanyou at different intervals.

Standing up from the table, Kagome placed her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "Well, I guess I should be off. I'll see you guys later. Try to behave yourself Inuyasha."

"Keh," Inuyasha supplied crossing his arms across his chest as she walked to the door.

* * *

The exam had went better than Kagome had anticipated and she was relieved it was over. Her friends Yuka, Eri and Ayumi chattered to her about summer vacation, boys, clothes and music as they walked beside her on the way home. The whole way Kagome couldn't get the jewel and the repercussions of the wish off of her mind. She still had another two weeks before classes were officially over. She had decided to go back to the feudal era for a week and then come back to the modern era for a week before she made her wish. Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha and the others of her plans yet and decided that now was a good a time as any as she walked up the steps to the shrine.

"Oi, wench it's about time you got back. Now hurry up and get your things, I've been waiting for you all day," Inuyasha ordered from his perch in the Goshinboku.

Kagome ignored him walking into the house while biting her tongue to keep from 'sitting' him out of the tree. _'We've been through so much, and it's been two years since the defeat of Naraku and he still acts the same around me,' _Kagome thought to herself as she took her shoes off. _'I want to tell him how I feel before I make that wish because I might never get the chance again, but would it even matter? He still doesn't show that he wants me more than just a friend.' _Pulling back her tears the girl walked upstairs to start packing.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__** Short chapter but just a start as I get back into writing again (it's been a long time ^.^) Reviews are appreciated!**_


	3. Amaya

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 2: Amaya-

'_God it's good to be back home, away from the noise and all those disgusting smells of the modern era,' _Inuyasha thought leaping out of the well with a silent Kagome on his back. _'I wonder what's going on with her, she hasn't said a thing to me since she got back from school. Keh, probably mad at me for bashing her stupid clock…' _The half-demon's thoughts were interrupted as a blur of orange fur and a screeching voice assaulted his ears.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK," the smiling kitsune screamed as he hurled himself at his adoptive mother before being caught mid-leap by an irritated Inuyasha.

"Oi runt, pipe down! You trying to knock her on her ass again? You're getting too big to be jumping on people like that," Inuyasha yelled at the kit he held by the scruff of the neck squirming in his hand.

"Inuyasha! Let him down, you're going to hurt him!" Kagome pleaded walking in front of him.

"Feh, he's a demon Kagome! He'll see what 'hurt' is if he keeps it up. Last time he knocked you down so hard you almost spilt your god-damn head open on the well, or did you forget about that? If you keep codling him so much the brat's never gonna learn." Inuyasha passed the squirming creature seemingly disgustedly over to Kagome and walked ahead of his friends towards the village.

Kagome hugged the kit and set him on the ground beside her. "You know Shippo, I missed you too; but Inuyasha's right, you can't jump on me anymore okay? You're too big now," The raven-haired girl said sweetly looking down at the demon-child. "So, were you good for Kaede and the others while I was gone?"

Shippo looked a little sad at first then a happy smile graced his features again as he spoke to the woman he loved as a mother. "Yes, I was really good. I helped Kaede gather herbs and make medicine for the sick little girl in the village; and then I helped Sango watch Amaya. She's crawling around so much now and Sango is having a hard time watching her by herself while Miroku's gone."

Kagome smiled at the thought of her niece. She was getting so big . At seven months old Amaya was already a little handful crawling away and trying to eat everything she could get her small little hands on while Sango wasn't looking. It was amazing to think of how the little girl with bright sapphire eyes and dark hair was growing up so nicely after the traumatic way she was brought into the world.

* * *

_Seven months earlier…_

_The cold air of the December night blasted through the doorway of the small hut Miroku shared with his wife. He could already hear the rain pouring down on the soft earth outside. __"Sango it's pouring out there, I'm going to go and look for Shippo, Kaede's probably going to spend the night in the next village with this storm coming through," Miroku said glancing lovingly at his very pregnant wife stirring a pot of stew over the fire._

"_Okay, but don't be gone too long, it's already dark and it's just going to get worse out there. Be careful my love." Sango was hoisted up from her seated position by the fire by her husband and pulled into an embrace. _

"_Alright, I best be off. Not that I need to tell you, but stay in the hut okay?" Miroku smiled getting a slight glare from Sango. "And you," he said rubbing his wife's belly, "be good to your mama." Sango smiled as her husband turned away to walk out the door._

_Meanwhile__…_

"_I'm going to be soaked by the time we get there," Kagome frowned donning Inuyasha's fire-rat haori while riding on his back. _

_Inuyasha knew if he didn't get her to shelter soon, she would get sick from being so cold and wet. He was running and leaping as fast as he could, splashing mud up his legs with each landing. "Wench, quit complaining, we're almost there, and it's your fault anyways. We would have been there by now if you hadn't decided to volunteer my services helping that old bag put her fence back up on the way back," Inuyasha pointed out, nearly slipping as he landed on a patch of mud._

_Kagome held on tighter as they made their way to the outskirts of the village through the pitch-black night. 'I just hope we get there soon, I have a really bad feeling something bad is going to happen.' The girl kept her thoughts to herself silently praying that she was wrong._

_Back at Sango and Miroku__'s hut…._

_Sango sat near the fire stirring the small pot that contained the meal she was preparing. She shot her head up at the sound of a loud roar that seemed to be coming closer to the hut. Kirara got up from her sleeping spot near the fire, stood in front of the doorway and transformed, growling and hissing at the disturbance outside._

_Sango barely had enough time to stand up and grab her __Hiraikotsu when a giant lion demon crashed through the doorway. "The sacred jewel…WHERE IS IT?" The demon bared it's teeth at the fire-neko and pregnant woman._

_Kirara growled at the demon, jumped up to bite it in the neck and was powerfully knocked back by the snarling lion demon, landing unconscious with a loud thud against the back wall of the hut._

_Sango watched frightened as her pet was violently thrown. She lifted Hiraikotsu over her head and glared dangerously at the demon. "It's not here, now leave if you know what's best for you!" The young woman was shaking in fear, a feeling she had never known while standing up against a youkai. She had another few weeks before she was due to give birth and was frightened for her unborn child._

"_Hmm..you fear me woman. I can smell it. I can also smell.." the demon took a long whiff of the woman standing in front of him and continued "…you are ripe with child! Very well then, at least if I can't have the jewel, you would make a very satisfying meal." The lion licked it's chops salivating at the thought._

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen!" Sango yelled out throwing her weapon. Due to the enclosed space the giant boomerang shot through the roof as the demon jumped out of the way and swatted her with it's paw leaving a deep gash across her chest and abdomen, knocking her down._

_The youkai was about to lunge at Sango when he shot his head up to the sounds of two sets of feet running through the mud. 'Appetizers' the lion grinned at himself, slowly pawing his way back out the door to the hut where he saw a man and a small demon running towards him._

_Seeing the boomerang thrown through the roof a minute earlier Miroku thought the worst and started running towards the hut through the rain with Shippo in tow. "SANGO!" he screamed seeing the giant lion demon exit his hut._

_Shippo had scented Inuyasha briefly before the rain had started and Miroku had found him showing the neighbouring village children his fox magic on the outskirts of the village. He knew that Kagome and the half-demon would be close to the village by now and that without his kazanna, Miroku was going to need help with this demon. "Miroku, you go on ahead, I'll get Inuyasha. I know he's close", the kit said speeding away before the monk had a chance to acknowledge him._

_Inuyasha and Kagome had finally made it to the village. Kagome__'s foreboding feeling was getting stronger and stronger as they neared Sango and Miroku's hut. Her suspicions were proved right when a very scared and screaming kitsune ran right into Inuyasha's leg, spouting gibberish and pulling on his hakama._

_Inuyasha sensed the fear on the child and although he didn't understand a word the kit was saying through his rushed words and his tears; Shippo only had to look and point in the direction of Sango and Miroku's hut and Inuyasha picked up the kit under his arm and sped towards the indicated direction with a knot in his stomach._

_Miroku leaped out of the way as yet another deep gash presented itself down his left arm, courtesy of the giant lion demon's claws. This demon was too strong, Miroku's sutras seemed to have little effect on him; in fact it only seemed to infuriate the youkai even more. The monk was getting dizzy from blood loss and hoped that his friends would be there soon. He no sooner landed on the ground when the lion's other paw swooped down hard on Miroku's head; this time sending him to the ground._

_Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back as he landed outside of Sango and Miroku's hut. She saw the monk land in the mud with a splash as the demon turned to his new opponents--a VERY pissed off looking hanyou and a soaked, shivering woman with tears in her eyes._

"_Hmm….that girl holds the jewel," the lion demon snarled as he stalked closer to Kagome. "I will have it woman…even if I have to swallow you along with it.." The demon was interrupted as Inuyasha jumped in front of the girl, brandishing a very large sword in his hands._

"_You'll have to get through me first shit-head!" the hanyou remarked as he swung the sword at the demon, making it jump to the side to try and dodge the blow nearly decapitating the creature and leaving a slash across its neck and shoulder. _

_The giant lion glared back at his attacker baring its fangs. "You will regret that half-breed!" he snarled lifting his right paw up as it glowed an orange colour._

_Before the lion had a chance to swing its attack towards the hanyou, Inuyasha smirked, swinging his sword. "Kongousouha!" Pieces of diamond spears pierced the demon's body as it disintegrated in the wind. "Feh, I swear Miroku, you're getting weak and slow in your old age," Inuyasha remarked towards the now-conscious monk._

"_San-go…" the monk whispered weakly as Kagome helped him sit up. A look of utter terror crossed the girl's face as she looked towards the hut and back at Inuyasha._

_The half-demon caught her look and immediately leaped into the small hut where he saw a woman sitting up on the floor panting, surrounded in blood, tears streaming across her face. "Inuyasha…help me….the baby…" she managed to get out between breaths._

_Panicking, Inuyasha yelled for the only person he know could help. "Kagome! Get your ass in here, NOW!" Demons he could deal with, blood--no problem, but a woman in labour…that freaked him out._

_Kagome ran into the hut as fast as she could almost running into her panicking companion on her way in. "Oh my god! Sango, is the baby coming?", she asked as she sat beside her friend looking over her injuries. Sango could only nod through her pain. _

_Quickly grabbing her first aid kit, kagome set out dressing the deep wound on her friend's chest and abdomen. After the dressing was applied she looked over to Inuyasha who had made it back inside the hut after fetching Miroku out of the rain. "Inuyasha I need your help," Kagome pleaded to her hanyou friend. "Can you lift Sango over to that futon over there?"_

_Inuyasha didn't hesitate and gently picked up the panting demon slayer, placing her on the soft mattress. "Okay what's next?", the nervous half-demon asked, hoping Kagome would just shoo him into the other room. He knew better though, with Kaede gone and Miroku in the position he was in (barely conscious that is) Inuyasha was the only one capable of helping Kagome._

"_I need some clean sheets, towels and warm water." Kagome said walking past the hanyou placing a privacy screen across the room before she started undressing her friend._

_Two hours later__…_

_Inuyasha winced as another blood-curdling scream was heard through the hut from the other room. He knew childbirth was a painful process for women, but the smell of blood and the sound of Sango's screams were going to drive him insane. He paced back and forth across the room, keeping an eye on Miroku, making sure he didn't lose consciousness from that nasty head-wound he now sported. _

_Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as the hut went completely silent. He perked up his ears to the direction of the other room to hear anything: Sango panting, Kagome coaxing, but he heard nothing. He started to get worried until a shrill cry met his ears and he smirked glancing over towards the monk. No words were needed, but Inuyasha knew Miroku was grateful for saving his family's life._

_Kagome walked into the room with a smile on her face. "Miroku, there's someone here you need to meet," she glanced at Inuyasha who helped the monk to his feet and walk to the other room. _

_Sango looked at her husband worriedly as she saw the bandage across his head but smiled as she saw the look on his face as he stared intently at the bundle in her arms. "Miroku, we have a daughter," she said with tears in her eyes. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the room to give the family some privacy. Inuyasha was quiet as he sat down near the fire. Sitting down next to him, Kagome smiled as she looked at him blushing. "It's so wonderful, I can only hope I can have that one day."_

_Inuyasha looked lovingly into her eyes blushing as his face crept closer to hers. "Kagome…" he whispered grasping her hand in his own. His lips could almost taste hers when a very wet and loud kitsune interrupted their private moment._

"_So, do I have a little cousin now?", the kit asked jumping in between the couple as they both looked away from each other as crimson stained their cheeks. Inuyasha stood up, glared at Shippo and walked outside of the hut. "What was that about?", Shippo asked Kagome who now sat looking longingly at the doorway._

_Kagome, her head back out of the clouds, let out a small sigh and looked back towards the demon-child. "Yes Shippo, you have a little cousin now and her name is Amaya. You have to take care of her as she gets bigger and be nice to her because she's going to look up to you." Kagome smiled at her adoptive son. _

"_Can I see her?", Shippo questioned._

"_Not yet, give Sango and Miroku some time alone with her, okay? How about we go to Kaede's and we can come back in the morning," Kagome supplied as she sat up and headed for the door. Shippo nodded, walking behind her outside as the rain had finally stopped._

_

* * *

  
_

Back in the present…

Kagome continued walking towards the village, hand in hand with her adoptive son. "So, where did Miroku go?", Kagome questioned before they reached Kaede's hut.

"Um, I think he went to help the village men build another hut for that young couple that came to the village a week ago," Shippo answered letting go of Kagome's hand as they walked over to Kaede's garden where Inuyasha sat on the fence while the old woman cut some herbs.

"Welcome back child, I trust the test went well?", Kaede asked between clipping leaves.

Kagome walked up and leaned on the fence next to Inuyasha. "Yes, I think I did pretty well but I won't find out what I got on it for a few days yet. I plan on staying here for a week before I go back again." She glanced at Inuyasha as she mentioned going back to her era, waiting for him to say something insensitive, but he only looked away and stayed silent.

* * *

Six Days Later...

Kagome was spending some quality time with her friends for the remainder of her time in the feudal era. Tomorrow, she would have to go back to her era for the end of classes, graduation, and to spend time with her family before she finally returned to the feudal era to make the wish on the Shikon no Tama.

The last six days were spent in the hot July weather mainly trying to stay cool. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Amaya had spent a lot of time swimming and spending time together talking in the shade around the nearby river.

Kagome had almost filled the memory card of her camera on the last day's events at the river when Shippo had said something rude to Inuyasha while he was knee-deep in the water. The hanyou was about to smack the kit in the head when Kagome yelled "Sit!" sending Inuyasha face first in the water fully-clothed. Most of the pictures were of a pissed-off and soaking-wet hanyou glaring dangerously at the camera, a few blurry pictures as Kagome was being chased, and another of a soaked Kagome walking out of the river, fists clenched at her sides and a scowl on her face.

It was nearing sundown and the group was sitting inside of Miroku's and Sango's hut, finishing their meal. Amaya started to cry and Sango went to feed and change the baby. Shippo was out playing still with the village children, leaving Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha sitting by the small cooking fire.

"So Kagome, have you decided what you are going to wish for once the time comes?", the monk questioned the girl who looked lost in thought. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the question as he too, looked to the girl sitting beside him.

Kagome shifted a little beside the hanyou and looked down at the floor. "Well, I know that it has to be an unselfish wish, otherwise things could turn out very badly. I've been thinking this through over and over again, and the only thing I can think of wishing for is for the jewel to disappear."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as the monk asked the next question she knew was coming. "Well that would be a very selfless wish, considering all the pain that jewel caused, but won't the well stop working for you if you no longer have the Shikon no Tama in your possession?", Miroku looked at both of his friends' pained expressions as he said this. Sango walked into the room at this point and sat down beside her husband.

Kagome took a breath and looked seriously at the monk across from her. "Yes, I know that if the jewel were to disappear I wouldn't be able to travel between here and my time anymore," Inuyasha looked away as she said this, but perked his ears up as she continued. "That's why I'll be coming back to the feudal era to make the wish. It'll be hard leaving my family and friends behind, but I know I belong here." Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden orbs as she finished her sentence and could almost see tears starting at the corners of his eyes before he looked away.

"You seem to have given this quite some thought Kagome," Miroku said after a long and awkward silence.

Kagome stood up, grabbing her bag. "Yeah, well it's been on my mind since we've defeated Naraku, I've definitely had some time to think it through." She looked over to Sango. "Are you ready for the hot spring now?"

Sango stood up walking over to a small table and grabbed her things that she had placed there earlier. "You bet, I can't wait to get the smell of baby puke off of me." She glanced over to her husband smiling. "I won't be long, just make sure you listen for Amaya crying. She shouldn't wake up, I just fed and changed her."

Miroku smiled back at Sango. "Alright, but take Kirara with you." Standing up and walking over to his wife he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Be careful love", the monk breathed. Sango smiled back and walked out of the hut meeting up with Kagome outside.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a fairly long chapter for me, and took a couple days to write in-between work and life, I hope you enjoy. I decided to take the rating warning off until I get to a chapter that actually contains some citrus. There will be warnings for lemons…at the moment mostly there's just some language.**

**For those that are interested, Sango and Miroku's daughter's name is Amaya, meaning night rain.**


	4. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 3: Revelations-

After the women had left for the hot springs, the monk and the half-demon sat around the fire in a comfortable silence. Inuyasha still was trying to wrap his head around why on earth Kagome would want to stay in the feudal era and leave her family behind. He knew she had grown very close to each member in their small 'pack' over the years, but there surely would be more holding her to her era, right? Inuyasha sighed, his head hurt, and was glad when the silence was broken by his companion sitting across from him.

"You know Inuyasha, Kagome must be agonizing over having to leave her family. This is going to be very hard for her. Are you prepared to support her with her decision?" The monk raised an eyebrow waiting patiently for a response.

Inuyasha looked at the fire with a pensive look on his face. "Keh, why the fuck would she want to stay here? Yeah she's got you, Sango, Shippo and Amaya but her real family lives in the modern era. Not to mention all the conveniences she has there with modern life. Doesn't she realize that her life is just going to be harder if she stays here? She's making a fucking stupid choice. What's going to happen when I'm not there to protect her?"

Miroku stood up suddenly looking down at his friend. "And why wouldn't you be there Inuyasha? You have stayed by each other's sides since the beginning when she first arrived in this era; even after Naraku was dead and the jewel was completed. How would her making a wish on the Shikon no Tama change things?"

The hanyou growled slightly, hands clenched at his sides while he stood up and glared at the monk in the eye. "What the fuck am I supposed to do baka? Just hang around after she marries some man from the village and guard her hut like a fucking pet?"

Miroku was taken aback; confused at what he was hearing. "What? You can't possibly tell me Kagome is interested in someone else! Are you still so blind Inuyasha?"

"She fucking told me herself the night Amaya was born! She told me she wanted a family! She wants a normal life, not chasing after demons and wandering around the countryside until she grows frail! I may be a bastard to her sometimes Miroku, but I am NOT going to make her give up her happiness for me!"

With that outburst Inuyasha stomped towards the door when an arm on his shoulder pulled him back, stopping him. "I swear monk remove your hand or it will be removed for you," Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

Miroku let out a breath and spoke softly and seriously. "Just hear me out, okay? Please have a seat."

The silver-haired hanyou let out a "Feh" and complied; resuming his previous spot by the fire while his friend did the same across from him.

After a moment, Miroku broke the silence. "Yes, I know Kagome does want a normal life. She has spoken to me and Sango about how she envied us sometimes. She's a natural mother-figure to Shippo and a wonderful, caring aunt to Amaya." The monk looked to his friend who looked like he was about to stand up again. "But, do you honestly think she would want that with anyone else besides the man she loves?"

Inuyasha's head jerked up and he looked at Miroku dangerously. "Just what are you trying to say monk?" he growled, looking frustrated.

Miroku sighed, he knew his friend was a bit simple-minded at times, but this was just getting ridiculous. Did he have to spell it out for him? "Think about it Inuyasha, has Kagome EVER showed romantic feelings for any other men? Who is she closest to? Who does she spend all of her time with? Who did she promise to stay by his side forever? Do you do any of these things for someone you don't love?" Miroku looked as his friend's face as a look of utter clarity donned Inuyasha's features, followed by an arrogant smirk.

"Keh" the hanyou got out turning his face so his friend couldn't see the blush gracing his cheeks, but he couldn't help but smile.

Miroku smiled and stood up walking towards the other room where he could hear his daughter crying. "Well it's about time my slow friend. If you'll excuse me…I think Amaya's upset at her baka uncle for waking her up."

Inuyasha watched the monk walk out of the room before he stood up and yelled "Fuck you baka, I'm faster than you any day!" The hanyou smirked as he heard a chuckle from the direction of the monk before he walked out of the hut.

* * *

"Ahhh….that's so much better! I would never have guessed seven months ago that being a wife and mother would prove to be more taxing on my body that hunting youkai!" Sango exclaimed as she sunk her body further into the warm, slightly sulphur-smelling water.

Kagome only giggled and gazed up at the clear, starry sky. "Hey Sango?" the raven-haired girl asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, what is it Kagome?" Sango followed her friend's gaze towards the sky.

Looking at the young taijiya, Kagome pulled her arms around her chest. "Do you think that I'm making the right decision? I mean in the last two years since the end of Naraku, Inuyasha hasn't said or done anything indicating he wants anything more than a plutonic relationship with me. Well, he did 'almost' kiss me twice, but I think it was just us getting caught up in a moment and nothing else."

"What does your heart tell you Kagome?" Sango wasn't used to giving relationship advice to her friend, as she was usually the one on the receiving end of these sorts of conversations.

After hearing no reply from her friend, Sango tried reassuring her. "You know, it's obvious that Inuyasha does care about you. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that. So what if he isn't exactly a sensitive man regarding your feelings? I mean, it's not like he ever had much experience with people being nice to him growing up. It's the little things that he does that maybe you can only see when you take a step back out of the picture and take a good look. He is by your side every minute that he can be. It's not just to protect you Kagome, I know that. There are times that you are in absolutely no danger at all, and still, he remains with you. Ever since we defeated Naraku, he comes home with you to your era and stays with you on the other side until you come back here. It's not because he's afraid that you'll be in danger over there…he's afraid that you'll never come back. Why else do you think he's been more silent than usual lately? Don't tell me you haven't noticed…he was afraid that he'd have to say good-bye to you forever." Sango let out a breath and looked at her pensive friend sitting with her in the spring.

Kagome thought for a while before she spoke softly "So he really was happy tonight when I told everyone I was going to stay…"

"Kagome, he had tears in his eyes for crying out loud! I've NEVER seen him like that, and I KNOW you saw." Sango announced.

The young miko from the future smiled brightly and giggled, blushing. "Well, I think I'm wrinkly enough now, what do you say we head back?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Amaya will probably want to be fed again soon." the demon-slayer said as she got up and started dressing.

* * *

Inuyasha sat silently in the Goshinboku thinking about his conversation with Miroku about Kagome. _'I never thought that she felt that way about me…damn the monk was right, how could I have been so blind? Keh, no way I'm telling him that though, I'd never hear the fucking end of it,' _the half demon thought to himself, smiling as Kagome's scent drifted closer in the air. '_Well, I guess tonight is as good as time as any, I have to talk to her now, before we get into another argument and I piss her off. She'll be going back to her era tomorrow and knowing Kagome, she's going to be a fucking emotional basket-case the whole time around her family. I have to be there to protect her, even if it's from her own feelings.'_

Leaping from the tree, Inuyasha dashed off towards the village with a very determined look on his face.

To be continued…..

* * *

**AN: Just kidding!!! Hehe...I know, I'm evil :D**

Sango, hearing her daughter's cries as she approached the hut turned towards her friend. "I better get inside, I bet Miroku and Inuyasha woke her up…it's going to be hard getting her to settle down again."

Kagome smiled at Sango. "It's ok, I'm actually kind of tired from that long soak and I got a lot on my mind. I was thinking of going back to Kaede's anyway--I need some time to think."

"Alright, have a good night. See you tomorrow." Sango said waving at Kagome as she walked into her hut.

Kagome walked towards the old priestess's hut slowly. The words that Sango said to her in the hot spring were plaguing her mind. Reaching the doorway, her thoughts were interrupted when a red-clad figure landed beside her.

"Hey" the hanyou managed to get out. He could hear the blood pounding in his head waiting for the young miko from the future to acknowledge him.

Kagome wasn't expecting to run into the object of her affections so soon but knew that she would have to talk to him eventually. "Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "I thought that you were still at Sango and Miroku's."

"Feh, the pup kept screaming blue bloody murder. I wasn't about to stick around. Damn monk can't even go ten minutes without waking her up," Inuyasha smirked at the small lie.

'_Yeah right, Inuyasha was probably arguing with Miroku about something and woke her up himself, as usual.' _Kagome kept her thoughts to herself and looked up at her hanyou friend. She blushed profusely as images of running her fingers through his perfect, silver, moonlit-hair flashed across her mind. '_Now is NOT the time for that!'_ she thought.

Looking away, the now red-faced girl gulped and tried to speak. "So, what's up Inuyasha? Did you need something?"

Inuyasha almost backed out at this point, _'Damn I'm so nervous. Wait, what the hell is she blushing about? Fucking monk better not have said anything..' _Staring at the side of the young woman's face, Inuyasha strengthened his resolve and stood firm. "Actually yeah there is Kagome." He replied as the girl looked back up at him. Before she had a chance to ask 'what?', he quickly continued; "Put your things inside, we need to talk."

Kagome wasn't really sure what was going on. Inuyasha looked so serious, it almost scared her. Walking into the hut, she placed her bath products and clothes in her over-used backpack and made her way back outside.

Inuyasha turned facing away from her and crouched down, inviting her to climb on his back. He inhaled deeply as he felt the weight of the young woman's arms around his neck, relishing her scent before he took off leaping through the trees of his forest.

After about five minutes of running, Inuyasha had reached his destination: a small clearing just upstream of the river from the spot he and his friends had spent the last week cooling off at. He crouched down, letting Kagome off of his back, walked across the clearing and sat down at the base of a large tree.

Kagome turned around and watched the hanyou walk away until he sat down and motioned for her to follow him. She sat down beside him, blushing a little as she looked up at his golden eyes.

Inuyasha gazed back at Kagome's chocolate pools as he grasped her small hand in his larger, clawed one. "Kagome, I need to tell you something; but first I need to ask you a question." He could feel his pulse quicken at the feel of her soft fingers clasping around his.

Kagome was also trying to control her own erratic heartbeat. _'Oh god, what on earth is he going to ask me? What could be so important that he has to take me all the way out here…' _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to kill his own nerves, but it didn't help that the woman he was about to profess his love for seemed like she was scared of him.

The young woman gulped, but gripped the hanyou's hand a little tighter, reassuring him. "Okay, what do you need to know Inuyasha?"

Feeling a little better seeing Kagome calm down, the half demon looked serious as spoke his next words carefully. He thought he knew the answer, but he had to be certain--he had to hear her say it. "Why do you really want to stay here, in this era Kagome? What's here that's so important that you would leave behind your family, friends and modern world for?"

Kagome wasn't expecting this…what did he want her to say? _'Is he really that blind?' _Her palms were starting to sweat and she felt a little shaky. She knew she had to tell him…there was no avoiding it any longer. "W-well…I…," the nervous girl stammered, "I made a promise to you a long time ago Inuyasha. I promised that I would stay by your side forever, and I meant it," she said softy. Looking at the man beside her, she could tell he seemed almost disappointed in her answer.

"And that's it? Because you promised? That's the only reason?" Inuyasha pressed on, wanting her to say what he longed to hear.

Kagome sighed, trying to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes. "No, it's not." She looked away, blinking back some tears and wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before looking back at Inuyasha again. "The-the real reason is because I can't stand the thought of being away from you for a single day, you baka! Inuyasha, I love you!"

Before Kagome had even had a chance to look away, warm, wet lips grazed her own. She stood there unmoving, before finally kissing back with all the love she had for the man who now had his hands cupping her face. She wrapped her arms behind his head as tears streamed down her face, silently hoping this wasn't some cruel dream.

Embracing the woman in his arms as their lips parted, Inuyasha looked down in Kagome's eyes. "I love you too Kagome, I have for a long time. I just…keh…" The hanyou was having a hard time trying to express himself.

**giggle**

Kagome couldn't help herself, Inuyasha looked so cute when he was frustrated. Noticing the frown on the half-demon's face, she raised her lips up against his, this time running her tongue gently along his bottom lip. Feeling Inuyasha's breath hitch a little, she pressed on as he allowed her access, parting his lips slightly.

Inuyasha was taken aback at the feeling of Kagome's small, pink tongue running over his lips, fangs and then finally his tongue. He kissed her back deeply and passionately; his own tongue dancing with hers.

Finally, after pulling back for air, Inuyasha gazed at the starry-eyed, blushing girl and smiled. "Come on, we should head back, it's late and I'm sure you're tired. After all, you're only a weak human."

Kagome swatted his shoulder and stood up as he offered his hand. "A weak human you're in love with, don't forget that."

Inuyasha could only smirk, blushing as he said one word…"Keh".

* * *

**Author's Note: Honestly not too sure where I'm going with this--it just seems to come out as I write so if there is any issues with the plot, or something doesn't make sense, please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. I'm actually very happy with the way this chapter came out…sorry about the slight cliffy there, but it'll be well worth it!**

****Yes Kaitlyn, another update, as promised ;) Thanks for your reviews, it keeps me going!****


	5. Demon's Desire

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 4: Demon's Desire-

For once, Kagome was actually looking forward to school. She really did miss her friends, although she knew she had outgrown them a bit. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had matured over the years somewhat, but Kagome found her interests were far too different than her friends. At times, she felt like they didn't even know her anymore. All the same, it would be good to immerse herself in the latest gossip and talk about fashion--if only to get her mind off the fact that she would soon have to leave this world forever.

"You know, I can walk to school by myself Inuyasha," Kagome said from the back of her protector, "It's not like I'm going to be late today."

"Keh, oh spare me! At the pace your weak human legs move, you'd be lucky if you got there by mid-day. Just shut up and let me carry you okay?" Inuyasha remarked between leaps.

'_Still the same old Inuyasha,' _Kagome thought to herself.

Not surprisingly, things hadn't really changed too much between the hanyou and the miko since their kiss the night before. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was being a little sweeter, in his own way, that is.

Kagome awoke this morning to Inuyasha's haori draped over her in her sleeping bag. He had even made breakfast before she woke up. She even swore she woke up feeling his lips on her neck last night. _"Must have just been a REALLY good dream,' _The girl thought to herself, blushing.

It wasn't just his actions towards Kagome that had changed a little, his attitude towards Kaede and Shippo seemed to soften a bit as well. He had even offered the rest of his fish to Shippo this morning without saying anything. Kagome almost choked on her breakfast hearing Inuyasha call the older priestess 'Kaede-sama' when he said good morning to her--using the honorific instead of referring to her as 'old hag' or any other disrespectful term as he normally would.

When Kaede asked about his change in attitude, the hanyou only gave his famous phrase of 'Keh' and said that he'd starve to death waiting on either of the woman in the hut to see to the meal.

Kagome smiled to herself as the pair landed just outside of her school. Looking at Inuyasha, she could tell that he was a little put off about having to leave her there. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll come right home after class. You know you don't have to stay at my house all day. You could go back home for the afternoon." she said, standing in front of him, gazing at his sad-looking golden eyes.

"Keh, well if you don't come back right away, you know I'll just track you down." Inuyasha smirked, blushing a little at Kagome's gaze, completely ignoring the thought of going back to the feudal era without her.

"Alright, well I better get going. Be safe Inuyasha," Kagome said then kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I love you."

Inuyasha blushed at the public display of affection. "Wench, don't go getting all mushy on me." He said trying to hide his smile.

Kagome looked a little disappointed. Inuyasha sighed and took her hand, looking her in the eye lovingly. "I love you too Kagome." He said so softly so that only she could hear.

Blushing even harder the hanyou turned around and started to walk away. "Don't forget, I mean it, if you don't come straight back I'm coming after you!" He yelled back to the young woman before he leapt to the top of a nearby building.

Kagome only smiled and happily walked to meet up with her friends outside of her school.

* * *

A couple hours later, at the Higurashi shrine…

Inuyasha was at a loss. His demon side hadn't shut up since the night before. It kept spouting off the same words over and over. Nothing was making sense. He felt like that letch of a monk, his hormones seemed to be going into overdrive. Just Kagome's sweet scent left on her pillow was causing his body to react, creating images in his mind making him blush. He was hoping to take a nap while the girl was at school, but by the looks of things, that just wasn't going to happen.

* * *

_The previous night__…_

_Inuyasha fell asleep with the object of his affections in his arms. He awoke panting and sweating after having a particularly arousing dream, finding himself kissing her neck and pressing his lower region into her backside. He had thanked Kami she was a deep sleeper and hadn't woken up to that embarrassing situation. _

_Quietly standing up, careful not to wake Kagome, he walked over to the doorway of Kaede's small hut. Kagome's scent wafted against his nostrils once more, causing his nether regions to throb once again._

'_What the hell is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before. It's like my body is burning. This overwhelming desire to touch her and make her mine is gonna drive me fucking insane!' The half-demon thought looking towards the sky._

"_**Mine!" **__A demonic voice snarled in his head._

_Inuyasha stood shocked and still. 'What the hell? Is that what I think it is?' He wrapped his hand around Tetsusaiga's hilt. Realizing the voice was just in his head and he hadn't transformed, he took a deep breath. 'Okay, what the fuck is going on?'_

"_Inu….yasha…" Kagome breathed in her sleep, shivering slightly as if her body was missing the heat of him laying next to her._

"_**Mate is cold, we must take care of mate." **__the voice stated._

_Looking over at the raven-haired girl, Inuyasha smiled at how adorable she looked. He walked over and took off his haori, draping it over her in her sleeping bag. Once she seemed settled down, Inuyasha walked out of the hut and set out for a nearby tree to sit in and think._

_Once he was seated in the tree, the graphic thoughts of Kagome naked and moaning in his arms resurfaced in Inuyasha's mind once again. 'Fuck, why won't this stop? I can barely smell her scent on the wind, and yet this feeling isn't letting up--if anything it keeps getting stronger. It's taking everything in me to not jump on her and ravish her right there in the hut.'_

"_**Mate is ready when the full moon rises. After the moon is whole will be too late." **__The familiar demonic voice was pissing Inuyasha off._

'_And just what the fuck is THAT supposed to mean?'_

"_**No time left to wait. We must have her…"**__ It was weird, but the voice almost seemed worried._

'_No, she's not ready you baka voice! I don't even think I'm ready. What the hell are you going off about? Is something going to happen to Kagome if I don't?' Inuyasha scowled at the thought of his demon taking control, and thinking of it taking advantage of the woman he loved was starting to make him feel sick._

"_**We don't want to hurt mate, but we will do what is needed. We can't lose her."**_

_Inuyasha was shocked. __'So what you're saying is that if I don't mark her before the full moon, you're going to do it for me before something happens to take her from me?'_

_The sun was rising and the voice remained silent for the time being. "Feh, fat lot of help you are." Inuyasha muttered to himself, leaping down from the tree. This is going to be something he'll have to talk to Myoga about. This wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to, but he'll be damned if he was going to mention it to Kagome, not until he had some answers at least. _

_The full moon was another week and a day away. There was still some time to hunt down the annoying flea. For now, he was just going to have to keep his distance (at least at night) from the girl._

_The half demon yawned, he was tired but Kagome would have to leave soon. She wanted to go to school today. She was supposed to go home to her era last night, but after that kiss the two decided to spend the night in each other's arms. Once Kagome's mother had found out about their relationship status, she wasn't very likely going to be letting the pair sleep in Kagome's bed together at night._

_He listened for any sounds coming from the hut. Sensing no one awake yet, he made his way to the river to catch some breakfast._

_...end flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Feh, so much for thinking this was only going to be a problem at night" Inuyasha said to himself, sitting up on Kagome's soft, pink bed, sighing.

He turned his face to look at the clock on the nightstand. He still had four more hours before Kagome was due back from school. As much as he didn't like going through the well without her, Inuyasha was starting to think this problem of his was more serious than he first thought. He had to talk to Myoga, and the sooner the better.

Hopping out of the bedroom window, he made his way to the well house. _'There's got to be another way to stop this feeling. What am I supposed to tell Kagome? Hey Kagome, I know it's a little soon but you see if I don't have sex with you before the moon is full, binding your soul to mine forever, I'm gonna transform and rape you in your sleep.' _ He shuddered at the thought and hastened his pace.

Reaching the well, Inuyasha jumped down and hoped he could find the flea before Kagome got home from school.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Hmm…didn't see that coming. I'm excited to see how this turns out :p It's a short chapter and I apologize if it seems rushed. More to come, I promise!**

**Thanks for the reviews kaitlynpope77 and Jay206! *passes cookies* **


	6. Inuyasha's Problem

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Problem-

Inuyasha stood irritated, leaning against the wall of Toutousai's residence. Finding Myoga had been easy, the problem was that the hanyou wasn't going to make it back to Kagome's era before she got home from school. He wasn't looking forward to the argument that seemed inevitable after the big deal he made about the woman coming straight back after her classes were finished.

Inuyasha looked down at the flea who was sitting on Toutousai's table in the middle of the room. He'd just finished telling his vassal about the embarrassing and worrisome situation he found himself in. The blush staining his cheeks was now barely noticeable as his eyes flashed with anger. Myoga sat there scratching his head, seemingly deep in thought.

"Well, what the hell do I do about this Myoga?" Inuyasha spat. He really didn't have time for this shit, he wanted a solution.

"Master Inuyasha, isn't it obvious? You know your demon side wasn't being inaccurate. According to Inu-youkai custom, you have until the first time the female reaches heat on the night of the full moon to finalize the bond. Waiting longer than that will normally drive both partners to insanity. Since Lady Kagome is a human, however, things are a little different. " Myoga stated.

"Uhhh, okay but I never started any 'bond' with Kagome! Hell I only told her I loved her last night! So what the FUCK is going on?" Inuyasha was now pacing angrily around the room at this point.

"Well master, I don't see how that would have anything to do with it. Are you sure yourself and lady Kagome haven't indulged in ANY physical pleasures at all?" Myoga looked confused.

"Of course not you baka! Kagome isn't like that! I'm sure she would want to be legally bonded, or married in the human tradition before we did anything like that! I would NEVER want her to expect any less from me! All we did was kiss, TWICE, that's it! What kind of man do you think I am? Do you honestly think that I would dishonour her like that?!" Inuyasha was furious and about to pound the flea into the table with his fist.

Myoga looked up pleadingly. ""Please master Inuyasha, wait!"

The hanyou retracted his fist before it squished the flea into the rough wood. "Spit it out!"

Myoga looked around nervously before he continued. "So you did kiss Lady Kagome then?"

"I just told you I did! What the hell, are you deaf?" Inuyasha had many endearing qualities, but patience was not one of them.

"I see. Well then you HAVE already marked Lady Kagome as your intended, albeit unknowingly." Myoga stated rather matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha seemed interested now. "How could I have marked her without knowing it?"

"Master, it doesn't take much to mark someone as your intended. I thought that you were aware of that. A simple kiss or a loving embrace will do. The mark of an intended isn't a visual mark such as a full mating mark would be. This mark is essentially a transfer of a small amount of your demonic energy to your partner." Myoga was a little disappointed in his master's ignorance concerning youkai customs.

Now Inuyasha was really confused. "Alright genius, well how come I never marked Kikyou then? I've embraced her and kissed her before too you know."

"Apparently both sides of your nature have to agree on your mate. I know little about hanyou mating but considering marking an intended mate is really a demon trait, I assume your demon side did not consider Lady Kikyou as a true candidate to be your mate. It might be a wild guess here, but uh, it's highly unlikely that your demon side would have EVER picked her seeing as she wanted you to use the Shikon no Tama to turn human. I quite honestly wouldn't be surprised if your demon side actually hated that woman and wanted her dead. She was, after all, trying to destroy the demon inside of you." Myoga looked pleased with his own response.

"Okay, so you're telling me that I've unconsciously marked Kagome as my intended. That's just great! I really feel like a dick now, I didn't even ask her! Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do now Myoga?" Inuyasha slumped to the floor, head in his hands looking defeated and scared.

Myoga jumped off of the table onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master, what's wrong? Surely you wanted this, otherwise you would have never marked her…"

"It's not that Myoga, its just that it's taken me two years to admit that I love Kagome. TWO YEARS! And now that I finally have, and she's accepted me, it's like we're both going to be forced into something we both aren't ready for yet. Sure, I want to spend my life with her, but I don't know if she feels the same way…what's she going to do when I tell her all of this?

I've never told her about youkai mating. It's PERMANENT with a human, there's no reversing it. Our souls will be bound forever! Knowing Kagome, she'll just go along with it anyway because she wants to make me happy. But I CAN'T be happy if I don't know for sure that's what she really wants…FUCK!" Inuyasha slammed his head into the wall violently, knocking the flea off of his shoulder and onto the floor.

Myoga hadn't seen his master in such a state since he was a small child. The flea felt bad for the poor hanyou. "Master, I still have more to tell you unfortunately."

Inuyasha looked at the flea dreading what he was going to say next. "There's more?"

"Yes. If you and Lady Kagome are not fully mated by the next full moon, I'm afraid the least of your worries will be your youkai half taking your responsibilities as a mate for you. Your youkai considers Kagome it's mate and would not want to harm the woman, which is why if you will not act before the full moon, it WILL make you transform and do what you cannot. However, this is only as a means to protect your mate. Master, if you do not bind yourself to Lady Kagome before the next full moon, she will die." Myoga frowned.

Inuyasha sat there stunned. "So what you're saying is…I'm killing her by loving her?" he asked softly.

Eyes downcast, Myoga took a deep breath before replying. "Unfortunately, humans cannot withstand the demonic energy that surges through them once they have been marked. I am sure you have noticed your own urges in ways that you described to me earlier, but for Kagome, it will be different.

I assume that her own reactions will start very soon. There is a difference in how she will react however. Where you succumb to feelings of lust and pleasure, Kagome will feel pain. The pain will increase in intensity as the full moon and her own heat approaches. The demonic energy will grow within her more and more the closer it gets to the full moon. Without having your demonic blood mixed into her veins, the demonic energy will rip her human body apart from the inside."

"Well that's just fucking peachy! So if I don't mate with Kagome before the full moon, my demonic energy which I placed in her unknowingly is going to rip her to shreds? FUCK! Are you sure there's no other way Myoga? Can't I reverse the mark I already gave her? We need more time!" Inuyasha slammed his head into the wall one more time and growled frustratingly.

"Unfortunately master, unless your demon half suddenly lost interest in Kagome as a potential mate; her mark as your intended, much like a full mating mark, can only be removed through death." Myoga knew this wasn't the answer he was looking for, but he also knew how much the pair loved each other. Surely this wasn't as big of a deal as Inuyasha was making it out to be.

"I need to think." Inuyasha said while standing up.

Myoga ran after him. "Uh master? I know this may not be a good time to tell you this but there is also a ritual ceremony involved that takes place before that actual mating that will take a few days to set up. I know this is all too new to you right now but it IS Inu-youkai custom to have the current Lord of the Western Lands attend the proceedings. As he also happens to be your only blood relative, you will not only have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru for his blessing but also to perform the ritual, I'm afraid."

"Keh, just when I thought things couldn't get any better! I gotta talk to Kagome. I'll get back to you tomorrow Myoga and I'll deal with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha walked out muttering profanities under his breath.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kagome announced entering the doorway of her house.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the living room to greet her daughter. "Hello dear, how was school? I bet your classmates were glad to see you today. You know Yuka, Eri and Ayumi all dropped by a few times since you were gone. They're really concerned about you, I felt bad having to turn them away like that."

"Yeah, they do really care about me. It was good to see them again. Umm, mom have you seen Inuyasha? I was sure he'd be waiting at the top of the stairs by now or would have tracked me down already. I'm five minutes late getting back." Kagome said a little worried.

"No, actually I haven't seen him since he dropped you off at school. He went to your room to lay down, but a few hours later I came up to offer him some lunch and he was gone. Maybe he's out helping Grandpa." Mrs. Higurashi did notice him missing earlier, but wasn't worried about it. She was used to Inuyasha doing his own thing while Kagome was at school.

'_Hmmph, after the big deal he made about me coming straight back from school this morning, that man's got a lot of explaining to do!' _Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome started walking up the stairs to her room when her mom called up to her.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour honey! I'm making your favourite tonight--oden!"

"Sounds good mom, I can't wait, I'm starved. I'll be down in a little while, I'm going to have a bath." Kagome said before returning to her climb up the stairs.

After discarding her books and uniform in her room, Kagome wrapped herself in a fuzzy, pink robe and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the knobs slowly, adjusting the temperature when she suddenly felt a dull pain in her lower abdomen.

'_Hmm, that's odd. I'm not due to get my period for another two and a half weeks yet, so that can't be it. Oh well, I'm probably just stressed out and nervous about making that wish, I haven't even talked to mama about it. Mama! Oh I haven't even told her the good news! She's been trying to get me and Inuyasha set up for the longest time now, she's going to be so excited that he finally came out and told me he loved me! And he kissed me! And WHAT a kiss…'_

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as water started spilling over the top of the bathtub. Quickly turning off the taps she pulled the plug out in order to drain some of the liquid out.

Taking off her robe, she hung it on the wall before walking over to the tub. Before she had taken two steps, she slipped on the water, landing on her butt with a loud scream.

* * *

Inuyasha had a lot on his mind. This wasn't going to be easy, but he had to talk to Kagome first and see how she really felt about being his mate before he told her about their problem. He wanted to know what her answer would be before she had to consider the extenuating circumstances.

Leaping out of the well, he was about to open the well-house doors when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Kagome screaming.

Inuyasha dashed across the courtyard and leapt through the bedroom window. He ran down the hall to the bathroom where he heard a small whimpering sound. Knowing Kagome was in trouble, he slammed open the bathroom door only to get smacked in the face with a bar of soap.

"AAAHHHH! Inuyasha! What are you doing in here?! OSWARI!"

Before he even had a chance to see Kagome naked and spread out on the bathroom floor in a small pool of water, his face was mashed into the cold, tile floor.

"What the fuck Kagome? I heard you scream, I thought you were hurt!" He mumbled into the ceramic as the spell wore off.

He blushed as he looked up, taking in the sight before him. He felt his body tense and pulse with a familiar feeling. Without saying a word he ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind him and headed downstairs.

Inuyasha sighed and walked out the door to sit in the Goshinboku. _"Damn, just when I think I'm getting these urges under control, I just HAVE to walk in on her seeing her like THAT' _The mental image of Kagome sprawled across the floor, wet and naked wasn't about to leave his mind anytime soon.

He slammed his head into the bark of the tree as he sat, hoping the pain would distract him from the fire threatening to consume his body.

"Inuyasha?" the hanyou heard a mature, feminine voice from below. "Dinner's ready, are you coming in dear?" Mrs Higurashi asked sweetly.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman with a crimson blush to his cheeks. "Uh, sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, hurry before it gets cold." the woman walked back towards the house.

Inuyasha tried to relax. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome's mother to see him like this. He was sure if she saw him stand up she would think him to be some sort of hentai. Once he regained his composure, he jumped out of the tree and started walking towards the house.

"Damn this is going to be a long night." He sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I wasn't planning on releasing another chapter so soon, but I felt like I just left the last chapter with too much left unexplained. So I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will be out as soon as write it. I'm still trying to play out in my own mind what I'm wanting to happen here…**

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! Cookies for everyone! Yay! Okay, I****'m starting to act silly, it's 2:30am I should go to bed :p**


	7. Under the Goshinboku

**WARNING:**** This chapter DOES contain a bit of citrus. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable with adult themes and sexual situations, I suggest you read another story. **

**This fiction is rated M for a reason.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 6: Under the Goshinboku-

Kagome was too embarrassed for words. It wasn't a NEW thing for Inuyasha to see her naked, hell he'd seen her naked in plenty of other awkward situations, but this time it was different. She had been flat on her back on the floor with her knees slightly bent. She KNEW her hanyou had seen EVERYTHING she had to offer in her most private place the moment that he looked up from the cold tile floor.

The young miko remembered the look on Inuyasha's face as he gazed upon her body. She froze, not only from embarrassment but from the look she swore he gave her even if it was for just a fraction of a second before he scrambled to the door. He wanted her. Obviously she knew that if he loved her as he said he did that he would be attracted to her. This was different though. The look he gave her was longing, needy and almost…feral.

In all honesty, she almost wished he had taken her right there. She wouldn't have stopped him. (Well not after the first oswari that is, but that was just a reflex action!) The truth was she wanted him probably just as badly as he wanted her. They were both just too damn shy about it! Hell, they couldn't even share a chaste kiss without both of their faces tinting pink from embarrassment.

Since the incident in the bathroom, Inuyasha seemed even more distant. When she sat beside him at the dinner table, he actually moved his chair away from her slightly. She had even placed her hand on his at one point and he seemed to get incredibly tense.

'_What the hell is going on with him?' _Kagome had her mind set, they were going to have a long and serious talk--tonight.

She had had enough of pussy-footing around their feelings and their relationship. Two years was plenty of time to wait. He might not be getting any older, but she was, and waiting on him she'd be lucky if she was middle aged before he decided to kick the level of their relationship up a notch! If this relationship between herself and Inuyasha were to continue and last, they needed to talk about what they each wanted, not fight and get embarrassed about it.

Inuyasha was in agony. He felt every muscle in hi body tense every time Kagome's leg brushed against his own under the table. The skin of her hand on his was burning him on contact.

However, the physical touching wasn't even the worst part.

Her scent was even more intoxicating than it had been earlier. Acting like an aphrodisiac it sent shivers up and down his spine in waves of pleasure. His mind started to go fuzzy and next thing he knew, he had started panting; mouth open, tongue hanging out--much like a dog--at the dining table.

Kagome and her family all stared at the hanyou, confused at what they were seeing.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to get him out of whatever state he was in.

Suddenly as if a bucket of cold water was dumped on him, the world came crashing down on the silver-haired half demon. Fearing the sight he must have made, Inuyasha stood up abruptly from the table and ran outside. He then perched himself high enough in the Goshinboku that all that anyone would be able to make out of his presence was a red blur in-between the lush, green foliage.

Kagome looked at her family and quickly tried to think of an excuse. She wasn't sure what that outburst with Inuyasha had been about, but she knew him enough to know that he would be embarrassed as hell about it. Before anyone had time to ask a question about the odd behaviour, Kagome had told them Inuyasha had a rare demon flu and he would be fine in a few days.

The Higurashis believed Kagome's lie and continued on with their meal. After excusing herself, the young miko set out on finding her hanyou and confronting him about his behaviour. She didn't have to look, she knew where he was.

"Hey Inuyasha…" Kagome called up from the bottom of the tree.

*silence*

Kagome was getting a little ticked, she knew he was up there and ignoring her. "Will you please come down and talk to me?"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha spat, still feeling embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I need to talk to you, please don't make me use 'the word' to make you come down! I really don't think this is something I should be yelling up a tree about!"

Inuyasha almost wanted her to use the subjugation spell on him. Maybe the pain from the fall would make it easier for to restrain himself from acting like a wild animal in her presence. "Keh, go ahead wench!" he growled to add effect.

Kagome was at a loss. _'This must be really serious. He won't even come down and fight with me. Did what he saw in the bathroom freak him out that bad?' _The girl slumped down at the base of the tree, hugging her arms around her legs as hot tears fell down her cheeks.

Inuyasha was waiting for his painful dismount from his branch but it never came. Looking down, he could see her sitting at the bottom of the tree. _'Great, the ONE time I actually WANT her to say THAT word and she doesn't…' _The half-demon's thoughts were cut short by the smell of salt in the air.

'_Oh shit, the damn woman probably thinks this is her fault somehow.'_

Jumping down the branches, Inuyasha landed on the ground and sat down beside Kagome. It was taking every bit of willpower he had to fight his demonic urges, but he HAD to do this for Kagome. He didn't want to hurt her over his own stupid behaviour.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I just…well…there's something going on with me and I just don't feel myself okay? Stop crying, this isn't your fault." Inuyasha tried as gently as he could.

The woman looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. "So you aren't upset about seeing me..like…like THAT earlier?"

Inuyasha almost laughed but then the image of Kagome sprawled out naked on the bathroom floor flashed across his mind again sending another wave of pleasure through him. He tensed his body and tried to squelch the desire burning through him.

"Of course not Kagome," he said rather huskily, "why would seeing ANY part of you make me upset? Hell, I was the stupid one who barged in right?"

Kagome didn't really register his words as a searing pain started to burn it's way through her gut. "Ahh, Inuyasha, it hurts!!"

The hanyou's previous condition became non-existent as worry took over his features. "What? What's hurting? Where?"

Kagome just held her stomach in pain, breathing heavily, fresh tears adorning her beautiful face. "I…don't…know…it just …..really hurts!"

Inuyasha pulled back her shirt just high enough to take a look at the girl's abdomen. Without seeing any visible sign of injury or smelling blood, he was at a loss of what to do. He did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around the girl, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair until the pain subsided.

After feeling the horrible sensation leave her body, Kagome looked up in the eyes of her protector. She didn't know what was happening with her, but just as fast as the pain had left, another feeling started to make itself known.

Inuyasha was more than a little shocked when the girl that was just in gut-wrenching pain one minute earlier had knocked him on his back and had moved her own body on top of his straddling him as she kissed him deeply and passionately. His desire from earlier kicked back in, but with a vengeance this time.

Kagome's body felt like it was on fire, and the only thing that would quench the flames was Inuyasha. She had NEVER felt like this before. Each kiss was deeper, longer and more needy than the last. Inuyasha's hands were roaming all over her body at this point. His callused fingers gently glided under her shirt and bra, cupping her breasts, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the hardened flesh in the center. She felt his throbbing member grind up towards her heat and she let out a loud moan in his mouth.

The sounds and smells of Kagome's excitement was just fuelling the half-demons fire. He needed MORE and NOW. Quickly flipping Kagome underneath himself, he set to work on ripping open her shirt and bra. Taking a hungry look at Kagome's twin mounds, he lowered his face towards the moonlit skin. He licked the crevice between the two slowly with his tongue before setting out for a hardened nub. He gently licked the flesh before taking it into his hot, wet mouth; grazing his fang over it in the process.

Kagome moaned again louder this time as she felt the fang graze her flesh. It sent a shock right through her and created a moist pool of heat between her legs. She found the ties to Inuyasha's haori. Once the girl's fumbling fingers untied it, she pushed it over his shoulders and he quickly shrugged it off. Kagome then went for the tie to his hakama as she felt her other breast receiving the same treatment as the first, letting out another pleasure-filled moan.

Inuyasha had totally lost control, and he was enjoying every blissful minute of it. That is until the sounds of footsteps growing near made his whole body freeze.

Suddenly aware of the compromising position he and his intended were in, he realized this wasn't going to be good if someone were to see them in such a state. Moving quickly, the hanyou grabbed Kagome and her torn garments and leapt as high as he could into the sacred tree.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** In response to one reviewer, yeah I guess it does seem kind of extreme that Kags and Inu have to mate or Kagome will die. However, every story has a plot line and this is (part of) mine. This wasn't exactly a planned thing, as you see I don't really think of the story too much a head of time. There is no outline or anything for me. I open my word processor up and the words seem to type themselves,. You never know, things might change :p **

**Cookies to my reviewers for my last chapter at Fanfiction and MediaMiner!**

**~kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**~Eiko007 (MM)**

**~KiobitoSama (MM)**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the citrus twist at the end…it made me realize my lemon-squeezing skills are still a bit rusty. This chapter seemed really short, but I promise there's a lot more to come!**


	8. Questions and Answers

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 7: Questions and Answers-

Mrs. Higurashi looked around the courtyard of the shrine as she stood near the Goshinboku. She could have sworn that she heard someone out here just a few minutes prior. _'Hmm, oh well, must have been my mind playing tricks on me. I shouldn't be worried, Inuyasha's here, no one is in any danger.' _With that thought, the older woman walked back inside of the house.

Upon seeing Kagome's mother walk back inside, Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding as something stirred in his arms.

"Uhh…umm…Inuyasha?" the being cradled in the hanyou's arms said, red-faced and looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha blushed and looked at the girl. The urges he previously had were coming back to him as he gazed at her. "Kagome, I need you to…to do something for me…and don't ask any questions..I'll explain later." He said to the young miko trying desperately to hold himself together, noticing more and more every second how her bare chest felt pressed against his skin.

"O..okay…What is it?" Kagome stuttered.

"I'm going to bring you to your bedroom window. Once you get there, get inside and shut the window. After that I want you to get dressed and cover yourself with that really strong false scent you have." Inuyasha said before bounding across to the girl's window.

"But…you hate that…"

"I said no questions!" the hanyou placed her at her windowsill and hopped back down the ground below. "Meet me in the well house when you're done and I'll explain everything." He said a lot softer this time glancing up to her at her window lovingly.

Kagome nodded and climbed in through her window and closed it behind her as Inuyasha made his way to the well house.

* * *

A short time later...

Inuyasha heard the well house door open. His eyes started stinging a bit immediately at the smell of the strong perfume. _"Gods, that stuff is horrid…but that was the idea. Good thing it worked, I don't know how else I'd manage to talk to her again after what we did earlier.'_

Kagome sat on the steps beside him. She was still mortally embarrassed about earlier. _'God, I can't believe we almost did THAT! What was I thinking! Right out in the open too! He must think that I'm some sort of freak now!' _The girl fought off her embarrassment and looked up at the silver-haired hanyou. She didn't think she would ever get her face to cool off.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, just as embarrassed as she was. He just about got lost in her eyes again, but then he sneezed, reminding himself why he got her to practically bathe in that gross-scented stuff.

"Kagome, there's some weird shit happening, and it concerns both of us. Just let me tell you what I know first, then you can ask me your millions of damn questions that I know you must have after." he said gruffly and somewhat nasally as his nose was stuffed up.

He decided that he would tell her everything that was happening AFTER he asked her to be his mate. This way he would know if she truly wanted to be his first, before it became a desperate situation.

This was going to get really uncomfortable, and he knew it. He was horrible with words. Inuyasha was all about action, not spouting off mushy crap, but apparently Kagome liked the mushy crap…The hanyou took a deep breath and sighed frustratingly.

Kagome looked like she was going to say something to break the uncomfortable silence, but a quick clawed finger to her lips signalled that Inuyasha was ready to begin their talk.

"Okay, uh….well….damn, why is this so hard?" Inuyasha ground his teeth together, a low growl in his throat. "Look Kagome, you know I love you, I've told you that." He looked over to the girl. "You do know that right?"

Kagome blushed a little as she answered. "Yes, I know. I love you too."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Well you need to know some stuff about Inu-youkai relationships. I'm not a full demon, but I do have a demonic side. My youkai sort of influences certain parts of my life, the more ancient sort of uh…feelings and uh…survival instincts are controlled by that part of me. It's not just my will to live that's effected…but…also the need to m-mate…" He said that last word in barely a whisper, blushing nervously, and thought about what he was going to say next.

"Inu-youkai mate for life. The choice of a mate is based on a lot of things. Scent and loyalty have a lot to do with it. Look what I'm getting at is that I….I…" Inuyasha trailed off trying to find the right words.

"Inuyasha….are you….are you trying to ask me something?" Kagome looked hopeful. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Gazing at the miko's chocolate orbs, Inuyasha swallowed as he felt a lump form in his throat. He wasn't afraid of anything, and yet right now, he was terrified! Finding his last ounce of strength, he spoke. "Kagome, will you be my mate? Will you be mine forever?"

Kagome looked away, tears welling up in her eyes.

'_Shit, I knew this was going to happen! She doesn't want me, how could she? I'm so stupid!' _The hanyou thought, mentally kicking himself as he stood up to leave. Before he could turn away, an arm grabbed the bottom of his hakama.

"Yes…Inuyasha…" the girl said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

Turning around he looked down at her. "What…what did you say?"

"I…I said yes! I love you so much, you've made me so happy!" Kagome stood up and launched herself at the shocked and stuffed-up half-demon.

Inuyasha held her in a tight embrace. He felt hot tears streaming down his cheeks. "No Kagome, you've made me happy. I really don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so glad."

Kagome didn't know what to do or say. She was in heaven! Only in her dreams had she ever imagined anything so wonderful. She reached up and moved Inuyasha's face down to her own, and kissed him gently.

After a long embrace, Inuyasha sneezed.

"Okay, so that doesn't explain why on earth you'd want me to wear this perfume when I know you can't stand it. I mean look at you…your nose is stuffed up and your eyes are all red." Kagome said worriedly at her hanyou.

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I guess it's a good thing you said yes. It makes things a little easier…"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome was really confused.

Inuyasha smiled. _'Keh, she's cute when she's confused…almost as much as when she's angry.' _Sitting down motioning for Kagome to follow he said, "Okay, let me tell you from the beginning…."

* * *

Ten very embarassing minutes later...

"So that's why it felt like my guts were being ripped out of me earlier, only to feel well….you know, right after." Kagome said as a blush ran across her cheeks reliving her earlier embarrassment.

Inuyasha looked at her concerned. "Yeah that'd be why…" He sighed a little. "You know there HAS to be another way around this. I mean, I really don't want you to feel like you're rushed into this Kagome. I really want to be your mate--more than anything, you have no idea. This is something though that I wanted to happen in its own time, not because it was something we HAD to do…I'm so sorry."

Kagome was really shocked about how open the usually very guarded hanyou was being with his feelings. She didn't often get to see this side of him, not without him starting a fight her a few minutes later at least.

She laid her head on his shoulder, holding on to his hand, rubbing her thumb over his thinking about everything he had just told her. This close contact was obviously just making things worse for him. He felt so tense. As much as she didn't want to the girl removed her hand and slid over a little ways a way from him in order to make him more comfortable.

"You don't have to be sorry Inuyasha, it's not like you CONCIOUSLY marked me as your intended. You had no idea what would happen. I love you and even though you might think that this is all coming too fast for you, I've been dreaming of being your mate for years. I know that there's no one else in the world I would want to share that with." Kagome was still blushing and looked at the ground, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

The perfume was starting to really get to him, and he sneezed again. "Honestly Kagome, you have no idea the things I go through for you," he said jokingly before engaging in a sneezing fit, trying to break the silence and awkwardness that seemed to engulf them.

Kagome giggled a little and she blushed again. "So, uh….when…."

"I'm going to talk to Myoga and my stupid dick of a brother. I think it would be best if I leave right away since it might take a few days to prepare for the ritual. I don't want these pains of yours to get any worse, and I don't want to take the chance of transforming on you. I know you wanted to stay here for a week, then go back to make that damn wish but we might have to put things with the jewel on hold for a while." Inuyasha said with an apologetic look on his face.

Kagome looked over to him. "Well, I guess that gives me some time to plan things out here."

"Plan things here?" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused.

"For our wedding silly! Mama's going to want me to have a human ceremony here at the shrine. I'm sure you figured that, right?" Kagome saw hear hanyou sweat a little.

*crickets chirping*

"You didn't expect me to just mate with you without being married first? Did you?!" Now she was glaring dangerously at Inuyasha.

"Keh, well you didn't seem to have a problem with that earlier…" Inuyasha smirked. Wrong thing to say…

"SIT BOY!"

*thump*

"What the fuck was that for? That's no way to treat your future mate! It's not like it wasn't true! YOU threw yourself at ME!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, after spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…..SIT!" The girl screamed out the subjugation command, angry and very embarrassed.

A few minutes later, after the hanyou had made a huge dent in the well house floor, Kagome had finally calmed down enough to speak. "Come on, we have to talk to my Mama."

Inuyasha brushed himself off and followed Kagome out of the well house silently, afraid of the next stupid words to come out of his mouth and the 'sits' that would eventually follow.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**** Yeah, I know, it's another short chapter :p Currently struggling with a bit of writer's block at the moment so please bear with me!**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**James'Lover13 (FF)**

***offers cookies and cake***

**You guys are awesome! I hope to have a longer chapter for ya next time **


	9. Preparations

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 8: Preparations-

Inuyasha knew that Kagome would want a human marriage ceremony. He would never deny her anything that she wanted. He also realised the importance of having something 'normal' to her for once in her life. The hanyou was sure she never imagined pledging herself to the man she was to spend her whole life with in a demon ritual, surrounded by deadly youkai.

He could relate. He never had anything normal either. He had pretty much raised himself, relying on his survival instincts to live. He never had a family or friends; at least not until the girl who would be his intended showed up in his life. She had given him everything he could ever hope for, and she was about to give him even more.

Falling into old habits and starting an argument after such a long and embarrassing talk about 'feelings' no less just seemed to take the tension away. Inuyasha was glad that Kagome knew this, and didn't seem upset any longer.

Reality dawned on the silver-haired hero as the couple walked into the Higurashi living room. They were going to have to talk to her mother about this. All of a sudden, Inuyasha found himself feeling dizzy. He knew Mrs. Higurashi liked him, but would she really want her daughter to be MARRIED to a hanyou? Would she accept their future children? He knew that he could deal with disappointment but what about Kagome? If her mother didn't accept their love, Inuyasha knew the girl would be devastated.

Kagome's mother was just turning off the television when she noticed the pair walk into the room. Setting the remote down, she noticed the worried face of the hanyou and the smile plastered on her daughter's face. Confused by the opposite facial expressions of the pair she motioned for them to follow her into the kitchen. "Kagome, is there anything wrong dear? Is Inuyasha still sick? He doesn't look very well." The older woman questioned.

Ignoring the last part of her mother's question, Kagome smiled. "Oh Mama, I have something wonderful to tell you!" The girl exclaimed beaming.

The half-demon's anxiety was getting worse, and the close proximity to his intended wasn't making this any easier. He tried to calm down and relax for Kagome's sake.

"Well, what is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

Kagome had just noticed that Inuyasha didn't seem as excited as she was about the announcement. The smile on the girls face dropped. _'Oh, no….maybe he doesn't want a human wedding. I just assumed that we would get married here and I thought that he would be ok with it. What do I do now? I didn't really even ask him what he wanted…and he probably didn't have a chance to tell me with the way I acted earlier. Oh god! I'm horrible!'_

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and noticed the change of the girl's demeanour. The look on her face almost mirrored the hanyou's. "Oh Kagome…oh sweetie, that's nothing to be upset about!" The older woman said as sympathetic as she could, but she couldn't help being happy about what her daughter was trying to tell her.

"So how long? And when are you due? Oh I can't wait to play with my grandbabies! I bet he or she is going to have the most adorable little ears!" Mrs. Higurashi followed by grabbing Inuyasha's ears and smiling proudly. She sat back down and waited for a response.

Kagome and Inuyasha both went pale. Inuyasha fell backwards in his chair anime-style with a loud crash and a yelp. This was just too much for him to take. By the time he had righted himself at the table again, Kagome was laughing hysterically.

"Oh Mama *giggle* it's not what you think." Kagome barely got out trying to regain her composure after watching her hanyou's previous display.

Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed, but after his previous conversation with Kagome, this didn't seem so bad. In fact, after the initial shock wore off from Mrs. Higurashi's question, he was happy by her reaction. Regardless of how wrong her assumption of their current circumstances were, she accepted them.

"Keh, she's not pupped if that's what you think. Kagome and I are going to be mates." Inuyasha smirked a little as Kagome was still trying to quiet her giggles.

"Mates?" Mrs. Higurashi was a little disappointed but nonetheless happy. She assumed what the term meant, but she wanted to be certain.

"That's a demon term meaning that Inuyasha and I are getting married." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha lovingly.

"Oh that's wonderful news! We can have it here at the shrine, and your grandfather can perform the ceremony! We have a lot of work ahead of us, goodness it's going to take a good month to get the preparations ready. Oh, I'm so excited!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed. It was about time that boy worked up the courage to be a man and tell Kagome how he feels.

"Mama, umm, well actually we were hoping to get married a little sooner than that." Kagome stared down at her hands, not wanting to burst her mother's bubble.

"Oh? Well, I know you probably don't want to wait; but dear, you must be patient. You are going to have the rest of your lives to-"

"This needs to happen in a matter of days. I don't think we should wait any longer than three days." Inuyasha said, interrupting the mother of his future mate.

Mrs. Higurashi was concerned now. "Okay, you two need to tell me what's going on."

Leaving out the part about the couple's earlier behaviour under the Sacred Tree and Inuyasha's demonic lust, the pair explained their current situation. Mrs. Higurashi was afraid of what was to happen to her daughter, and agreed to hasten the preparations for the wedding. She would rather Kagome was married BEFORE she 'mated' with the half-demon.

It was about one o'clock in the morning by the time Mrs. Higurashi realized what time is was. She said goodnight to the couple and walked upstairs to retire for what was left of the night.

"So, are you sure you don't want me to come with you Inuyasha? I mean it does have a lot to do with me too, and maybe I'd have better luck talking to Sesshomaru." Kagome asked, yawning sleepily.

Inuyasha looked over at the girl and smiled. "No, it's okay. You have things you need to do here. I'd also feel better knowing you were here and safe. Carrying the complete Shikon no Tama across the western lands would definitely cause us some trouble on the way. We really need to get this done as soon as possible."

"Okay, well I guess you're not going to stay the night then huh?" Kagome seemed disappointed.

"No Kagome, you know I can't. It's not just that I want to get to get started on this right away, but I know I wouldn't be able to control myself…I don't want to mess this up.. Besides, I'm sure there's a reason for the ritual. I don't want to end up with you in a worse state because we weren't thinking and let our urges have their way." Inuyasha said as he gently brushed a lock of hair behind the young miko's ear, blushing.

Kagome brushed her lips against his and turned away, looking longingly at the half-demon she was soon to be bound to. "Well be careful Inuyasha, I love you."

"I love you too Kagome. I'll be back soon, I promise. Just…wait for me, okay?" the hanyou blushed a little more at the heartfelt words.

Kagome smiled and nodded before she walked upstairs.

Inuyasha smirked and made his way out of the house. Now for the hard part…

* * *

After leaping through the trees all night and half of the day, Inuyasha slowed his pace and stopped by a small stream. His demon side was becoming more vocal since being separated from his intended in the early morning hours. He was starting to get a headache from the demon's constant harassment. It was taking everything in his power to try and ignore the voice in his head and the urge to run right back to Kagome that came with it.

"**Why did you leave our mate? She needs us. She's in pain…"**

Inuyasha stilled as he was about to take a drink from the creek in front of him. He knew about Kagome's pain, and he didn't want to think about how bad it was going to get. He had to do this.

'_Fuck, would you shut up already? Do you think I don't know that? I'm all the way out here so that we can end her pain. I don't want her to hurt. I would give anything for things to be the other way around. This is all I can fucking do right now. So, if you don't mind, I would like to get to the western palace by tomorrow morning. The more you keep urging me to turn back, the longer this is going to take.'_

Noticing the voice had quieted itself, the hanyou set out once again across the forests of the western land. _'Please, just hang on Kagome…'_

Meanwhile…

Kagome had no choice but to stay home from school today. The pain she had felt upon waking was unbearable and brought her to tears. It lasted much longer than it had the night previous. It subsided eventually and the young woman made her way downstairs where her mother was busily looking through bridal catalogues.

"Oh, are you feeling better now sweetie? Would you like me to warm you up some lunch?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, concerned.

"That would be great, thanks." Kagome said sitting down as she flipped through one of the bridal catalogues on the table.

"I was hoping you would come down and take a look at some of these pictures. You know, I still have my old wedding kimono if you would like to use it. I remember you telling me how much you liked the western dress as well. I thought that maybe you could wear my kimono for the ceremony and pick out a dress for the reception." Mrs. Higurashi said while busying herself fixing lunch.

"Oh Mama, that would be wonderful. I actually already have an idea of the kind of dress I want. Oh no, what about Inuyasha? I don't have any idea what he wants to wear. Maybe I shouldn't worry, I'm sure he's thought of that…" Kagome trailed off.

"Well, we could always have something made for him just in case." Mrs. Higurashi supplied, setting down a hot pot of oden on the table.

"You should eat up Kagome and get dressed. I want to get your dress and start making out invitations today. Your grandfather's out right now talking to an old friend of his about getting Inuyasha some identification documents. Since we run the shrine, we don't have to worry about having the official documentation beforehand, but you will need to get it as soon as you can after." The older woman stated as she sat down next to her daughter.

No sooner had Kagome heard her mother's words, she doubled-over in her chair, tears streaming down her face as another 5 minutes of excruciating pain overwhelmed her small body. _'Inuyasha, please hurry back, I need you…'_

_

* * *

  
_

**The next day…**

The morning dew had soaked the hanyou's clothes. The material stuck to his body as he ran through the fields surrounding the western palace, making him terribly uncomfortable. Seeing the palace for the first time in his life, Inuyasha was in awe.

The palace seemed to be carved straight from the rock of the mountainside. The morning light gave the white stone walls a golden glow. It was as if it was made of gold. Two giant statues of a male and female Inu-youkai made out of the same stone stood tall in front of the castle gates. The palace was enormous.

As he got closer to the massive building, Inuyasha took note of the ornate carvings covering the entire castle wall. Carved into the stone were strange markings Inuyasha had never seen before, but could only guess was the ancient written language of the Inu-youkai.

It was then that a strange sense of longing overtook the hanyou. His father was the Inu no Taisho and Lord of these lands, and yet Inuyasha had little to no knowledge of his culture or heritage. Myoga told him what he needed to know when he asked, the thing is, Inuyasha never before desired to know anything about his kin.

Things were different now. The silver-haired half-demon was almost mated and he and hi mate would someday have pups. Wouldn't they want to know where their ancestors came from? What kind of answers would he give his children about their heritage? Maybe he could get some answers while he was here.

As Inuyasha neared the gate entrance, he was stopped by a demon in full battle gear.

"Filthy half-breed, how dare you walk upon these lands! Leave now and keep your head!" An Inu-youkai guard said pointing a sword towards the hanyou.

Inuyasha smirked and looked the guard in the eye. "Keh, I don't have time to deal with the likes of you, no matter how satisfying it would be to rip you a new asshole with my Tetsusaiga." he said as he unsheathed his weapon.

"Tet-Tetsusaiga?! How in the world did an ingrate like you come across the Great Dog Demon's sword? Drop it at once scoundrel!" The guard yelled at the sight of the fang.

"I don't think so. Now let through, I have some important business with my brother and I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to." The hanyou said as he suddenly remembered why he was never interested in his culture.

The guard laughed. "Ha ha, very funny, like any honourable Inu-youkai around here would ever admit to being related to such scum. Now hand over the weapon immediately!"

'_Great, I really don't have time for this shit! Looks like I don't have much of a choice though." _Inuyasha thought before knocking out and disarming the small handful of guards that had gathered at the gate.

Once inside of the palace gates, Inuyasha walked around trying to pick out his brother's scent. It was difficult as the place was practically drowning in Inu-youkai. One scent did stand out from the rest though, the scent of that small human child that always followed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha decided that the girl would not be far off from his brother.

Making his way into the palace and through a small courtyard, disabling random guards on the way, it didn't take long to find the girl. Before he had a chance to take a good look at her, a blur of white passed in front of his face, and he could feel the point of a sword poking him in the chest.

"What are you doing here? If you came looking for a fight, I can tell you I do not have the time or the desire." The Inu-youkai stated in his normal, cold and unfeeling manner.

Inuyasha looked at his brothers cold gaze and smirked. "As much as I would rather tear my own tongue out before I ever asked you for anything, I came here because I need your help with something."

Sesshomaru 'almost' looked amused. "Well little brother, whatever could be so important that you would think that I would grant you the honour of offering my assistance; especially after the way you trespassed into the palace and attacked my guards?"

Inuyasha had already known getting Sesshomaru's help would be next to impossible. Actually having to ask him for ANYTHING was enough to make his blood boil. Kagome needed his help though, so he swallowed his pride and continued.

"I…Kagome and I need you to perform a mating ritual for us. You're the only one who can do it. Look, I'll give you the damn sword if it means you'll do it. I can't have her in pain any longer." Inuyasha stated sadly.

The Lord of the Western Lands contemplated for a moment. "It seems you are in quite the predicament Inuyasha. Let me guess, in all your idiocy, you marked the girl unknowingly to both of you?"

"Why the hell else would I be here if that wasn't the case?" Inuyasha was getting angry, he knew his brother was getting a kick out of this.

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. "Very well, I will perform the ritual. That human girl was very useful in the defeat of Naraku and is worthy of the honour. However, I do not want the Tetsusaiga. That sword is useless to me."

"Okay, what DO you want then?" Inuyasha was a little surprised that his brother passed up the very same fang he fought Inuyasha countless times and lost an arm for.

"There has been an upset in the lands to the north of here. A band of rouge panther-demons are destroying human crops and villages. Normally, the well-being of humans would not be worthy of my attention. However, I will not let that scourge trespass and do what they please on my land. Twenty of my best soldiers were sent out to deal with the situation. Only two of the soldiers returned. It seems that the leader of these panther-youkai brandishes a unique demon sword. Instead of wasting more youkai trying to get rid of this threat, you will go and put an end to these creatures' miserable lives. Once you have done so, I will assist you." Sesshomaru replied.

"Can't this wait? I don't really have time to be playing with cats!" Inuyasha growled.

"You do require my assistance, don't you? I would think that your intended mate is in quite a bit of pain right now. It would be best if you left right away, instead of prolonging her torture." Sesshomaru said as monotone as ever as he walked away from the hanyou.

Inuyasha said nothing, only ran out of the palace, trying to pick up a trace of panther-youkai scent.

**Author****'s Note:**** Well, that chapter seemed to take me forever to write. I'm still in a bit of a funk, but nothing time won't fix. I'm going to be away for a little while, so updates are going to take a lot longer. **

**I will try and write when I can, but unfortunately can't say for sure if I'll get another chapter out before the beginning of April. I assure you that things will be back to normal by the beginning of next month with regular updates.**

**Again I'd love to thank my wonderful reviewers:**

**kaitlynpope77 (FF) **

**xxMonkeey27xx (FF)**

**Yay! *gives candy***


	10. Blackout

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 9: Blackout-

It had taken a whole twenty-four hours after leaving Sesshomaru's palace until Inuyasha had finally found the scent of the panther-youkai he was hunting.

'_Shit, this is taking way too long, they aren't far now, I hope I can get this over with so I can get the hell out of here and back to Kagome. I hope she's okay….' _Inuyasha thought as he neared a small youkai village that was in shambles.

The village itself was still, as if the inhabitants had suddenly fled. Inuyasha sniffed around and discovered that they hadn't left at all. He could smell death all around him, but there wasn't a body to be seen. Where there should be bodies, all the hanyou could see was piles of clothes. _'What the hell happened here? It's like the bodies disappeared!'_

Catching a stronger scent of youkai in the wind, Inuyasha changed direction and quickly set out to follow. He came across a large farm. The main building seemed to have a cooking fire burning. _'Keh, well they got to be here somewhere…'_

Before the half demon was able to finish that thought to himself, a black-haired humanoid panther-youkai rushed towards him from behind the hut pointing a small katana that was emitting a powerful demonic energy. "What the hell do you want dog? Get lost if you know what's good for you!"

"I came to tell you the same thing. Keh, don't matter though. I could use some entertainment." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed his sword and attacked the panther-demon.

As soon as the Tetsusaiga made contact with the panther-demon's sword, Inuyasha felt a very painful pulling sensation. It was if his youkai was being ripped from his body. The pain became almost unbearable and he dropped to his knees.

"So half-demon, do you like my sword? I've already completely obliterated forty Inu-youkai with it in a matter of seconds. It shouldn't be long now until you join them!" the demon snarled, grinning.

"What…the…hell…Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha's eyes were starting to flash red and he felt his transformation approaching. It seemed to make the pain worse however. "I'm telling you now…cat…stop this now…before you regret it!"

"What's the matter? Is the wittle doggie getting angry? You're so pathetic, trying to act like a full-blooded demon. You can't even stand up! I gotta tell you though, your allies didn't last half as long. I guess you seem to have an advantage over them. Not much though. Even you can't survive once your youkai has been pulled out of your body and added to my sword!"

Inuyasha didn't have time to register the words before he felt the pulse in his body. He was trying with everything in his power to hold back the transformation, but it was a lost cause. The next time he felt his body pulse, he blacked out.

* * *

Kagome was getting worried. She had barely made it through her graduation before she had collapsed on stage receiving her diploma the day before. Inuyasha still had yet to come back and the pain she was feeling was now almost constant. Her mother had done everything she could to try and lessen her daughter's misery. There was nothing that helped anymore.

The young miko sat up in her bed grimacing with tears running down her eyes. She was scared and worried. _'Inuyasha, where are you? I hope you're okay, please get here soon!' _

The pain was completely unbearable, Kagome knew her body wouldn't be able to handle much more of this before she went into shock. She concentrated her miko energy into where her pain was radiating from. A small pink glow started to appear in her lower abdomen, relieving the tearing from within her body to a manageable level.

Sighing, Kagome laid back down on the soft mattress. _'Please hurry Inuyasha, there's only two days left before the full moon!'_

_

* * *

  
_

Inuyasha's body felt like it was torn to shreds. Everything hurt. He tried to open his eyes. One of them seemed sealed shut with blood. The other could only see the pitch black of the night. _'What the hell happened to me? How long have I been out?'_

The hanyou sniffed the air around him. He could tell that he must have been injured pretty severely with the amount of the his own blood he could smell around him. His senses seemed dulled however. He should have been able to smell animals nearby or water. It was as if he was human. Inuyasha suddenly sat up panicking and looked at the moon. The moon was still out. He looked at his hands, to reveal ten blood-stained and clawless fingers.

'_I'm human…but it's not the moonless night! What the hell happened with that demon? I've been out for days! I only have a couple of days left. What the hell am I gonna do? Fucking Sesshomaru! God damn it!' _Inuyasha thought as he used his sword as a crutch, gasping as he stood to his feet.

As his eye had adjusted to the moonlight, Inuyasha looked around him. There were gutted panther-youkai bodies surrounding him. The one he remembered had a small sword pierced through the top of his head.

'_Well, I guess that takes care of that problem. I should probably do something about this sword though.' _The half-demon slowly grabbed the handle of the katana and slowly pulled it free. He walked through the small pile of bodies and made his way back to what was left of the farm.

Inuyasha knew that he didn't have much time left before the full moon, but without his demonic senses and his body in the condition it was, it wouldn't do him any good to be wandering around in the dark in an area where many demons lived. After walking into the hut, Inuyasha propped himself up against a wall and again passed out.

* * *

"I see you aren't dead. Get up." a dark figure broke the hanyou from his slumber.

It was still dark, he must not have been asleep for very long. Inuyasha looked to the direction of the voice. "So, you were that worried about me you came all the way down here? Sesshomaru, I didn't know you cared."

"I do not, I merely did not wish to lose our father's sword to the likes of those vermin. Now get up, you have wasted too much time. Your mate may well be dead by now." Sesshomaru said stoically.

Inuyasha tried to stand, once again using Tetsusaiga as a cane but he lost his balance and fell backwards, smashing his head against the wall.

"You are weak little brother. I should just kill you now and show you mercy." The taiyoukai pointed a sword at him and struck, but Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He was amazed a second later when he no longer felt any pain.

"Now get up. I will not say it again." Sesshomaru commanded picking up the small katana the panther-youkai had wielded earlier and placing next to Tenseiga in his sash. He then turned and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha smirked and followed. Maybe Sesshomaru did care after all.

* * *

It was morning by the time the two brothers made their way back to the palace. Inuyasha slowly felt his senses coming back into focus as he regained his demon powers. He followed Sesshomaru down a long hall in the main building.

"You may bathe in here. There are clothes beside the bath. Put them on when you are finished. We will leave when you are done." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to a very large room with ornate wall paintings and a tub filled with steaming water in the middle.

Inuyasha was getting agitated. "Fuck the bath, I don't have time for this! I need to go and get Kagome!"

"You will bathe. I will not sully the mating ritual I must perform any further by having your foul stench permeating everything within a ten-mile radius." The Lord of the Western Lands then pushed his brother towards the bathroom and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Inuyasha reluctantly stripped and entered the almost scalding-hot tub grimacing. _'What the hell is it with this cooking-yourself shit?' _

The water smelled like pine and lavender. It wasn't that bad. Inuyasha was still worried about Kagome. He washed quickly before getting back out of the tub to dry.

Once he was dried he picked up the small pile of material. There were three different garments, a red cotton juban, two other garments made out of silk, a silk obi, some socks and a pair of black leather boots (much like Sesshomaru's). Inuyasha ignored the footwear for now and picked up the red undergarment and put it on. Next he grabbed the white silk hakama and tied them on. It definitely had a different feel than his rough fire-rat fur. They were lighter and thinner.

Next was the haori. This was also made out of silk. It was white with a pattern of two purple jagged markings running diagonally near the hem of the sleeves (which flared out much like his brother's) as well as at the left side of the neckline. The pattern reminded Inuyasha somewhat of his demon markings on his face that were only visible during times when he transformed.

The obi was red with the same purple pattern near the ends and in the middle. Once tied, each loop of the bow held the pattern in each side corner.

Lastly the hanyou considered the socks and boots. He had never liked wearing shoes. He supposed that the whole outfit might look a little odd without them though. He could get away with it when he was wearing his fire-rat but now it just seemed wrong to look so polished and wear bare feet. Sighing he picked up the socks.

Sesshomaru had finished gathering the needed materials for the ritual and gave them to Jaken to load them onto Ah-Un. He walked back through the castle to the large bathing room where he found his brother standing up looking at his feet and grumbling.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell is with these clothes? First you heal me, then you obviously had these made for me. What is going on? Have you hit your head or something?" Inuyasha questioned, smirking.

"It would not be acceptable for the brother of the lord of this castle to be anything but presentable of his station while in the western lands." Sesshomaru answered.

"My station?! I thought you considered me unworthy of our fathers blood and nothing better than a worthless half-breed! Now I have a station?" Inuyasha was confused and a little freaked out. His brother had never once in his life ever accepted him as his father's son.

"Much like any great ruler I too adapt to change. You have proven yourself to be, at times, a useful and powerful warrior. After your mating, you will come back to the palace to be welcomed to the house of the west as my brother. We will leave now." The taiyoukai turned and walked away as a stunned-looking Inuyasha followed behind him.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**** Yeah I did get to writing a little bit in-between work. I'm still really busy, I've been working a lot of 12-hours shifts. This is one of my days off and I got a little bored. I can't promise anything else until the beginning of April, but maybe I'll get bored on my next days off, who knows ^.^**

**Cookies to all of you awesome reviewers:**

**Deity_of_Anime (FF)**

**kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**xxMonkeey27xx (FF)**

**kagomeinuyashaforever_1921 (FF)**

**You made my day! Thanks guys **


	11. Sesshoumaru's Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 10: Sesshomaru's Plan-

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were less than an hour away from the hanyou's forest. There was one day left before the full moon, and if the ritual was not performed before then, there was little chance that the human woman would survive. If the miko were to die, the chances of Sesshomaru's plan to enlist his brother in an alliance to help him with his upcoming troubles would be slim.

_One week prior__…._

_The Imp-demon nearly tripped as he scrambled through the palace walls. He was exhausted. It was quite late but the urgent news that he had to tell his Lord couldn't wait until morning. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru?! Lord Sesshomaru?! Lord Sessho-"_

_*smack*_

_The small demon ran into a leg that belonged to none other than the Lord of the West himself._

"_Jaken, there is no need to yell" the demon Lord stated, cold and serious as ever._

"_Um, yes Milord. I apologize, I was not thinking; but Yuudai has sent a message from that human village! You said that if the half-demon and the girl-"_

"_So it has begun. Very well. You may go." Sesshomaru interrupted, then turned and walked away._

'_I wonder what on earth compelled my Lord Sesshomaru to become so interested in the romantic affairs of Inuyasha and a human girl. Normally he would care less what the half-demon does…" Jaken pondered to himself._

Normally the imp would have been right. Although Sesshomaru did gain a respect for the half-demon as well as his miko since the battle with Naraku; the scars of betrayal left on him by his father would never disappear.

The fact that the Inu no Taisho had left his mate, a noble Inu-youkai, to rut with a human female had disgusted Sesshomaru since he had first heard that the woman was with child. He had wanted to challenge his father and claim the Tetsusaiga and the western lands for himself. By the time that he had found his father however, he was already dead from the injuries he'd suffered fighting Ryukotsusei and his swords were no where to be found.

To add insult to injury, many decades later it would be discovered that the great Tetsusaiga would not be left to Sesshomaru. His father had left the sword to the half-breed the human woman Izayoi had birthed. Sesshomaru inherited the Tenseiga, a useless sword of healing.

As much as Sesshomaru tried, he could not kill his brother to attain the fang. Even if he could, there was still the fact that the sword had rejected him. He had to admit, even just to himself, that even without the legendary sword the hanyou was indeed strong. Once Bakusaiga had presented itself to Sesshomaru, the Tetsusaiga interested him less. His sword was many times more powerful than that old fang.

Since the destruction of Naraku, Sesshomaru had come to terms that his hatred towards Inuyasha had not entirely been justified. Instead of directing his anger towards the one who had wronged him, Sesshomaru focused his hatred on Inuyasha who was nothing more than a newborn pup at the time the events leading up to his father's death had occurred. To blame a pup for the misdoings of the father would be something Naraku would have done. The Lord of the West would never again fall to that level.

Much of the journey to the small human village had been in silence. Inuyasha had said nothing since they had left the palace, and Sesshomaru did not feel like engaging in conversation either. He had too much on his mind. He could only hope this business with the miko would not take long so he could return to attend to the palace and the pressing matters he had at hand.

Over the course of centuries, the Inu-youkai of the western lands were diminishing. Between all of the civil wars since the death of the Great Dog Demon and being hunted by demon slayers their numbers had decreased dramatically. There was now a total of sixty or so of the youkai remaining. About fifty of these served in the palace, at the royal court, or lived in one of the two Inu-youkai villages in the western lands. The rest were rouges and spread out over Japan.

There was little hope that the Inu-youkai would survive another civil war. The remaining houses had been in turmoil over the last two centuries, but most had accepted Sesshomaru as Lord of the West. Quite recently though, things were starting to heat up again as another young noble named Katsurou was gaining support over the remaining members of the Inu-youkai court to challenge Sesshomaru for the title of Lord of the West.

Katsurou claimed that he was once a rouge Inu-youkai who had spent his childhood in the lands to the East. The young demon told the court that his father was the late general Isamu who had been at the right hand of the Inu no Taisho until the Lord's death. Katsurou also claimed that after the death of the Great Dog Demon, Isamu fled to the east fearing civil war.

Mainly, the court believed this demon was who he claimed to be due to the similar demon markings and coloring as Isamu. In fact, he was almost a spitting image of the former general.

However, the ones who had been close to Isamu had their doubts. Isamu had died shortly before the Inu no Taisho after being purified by a priest-- helping his Lord fight off the humans in order to save Lady Izayoi and her unborn son. Sesshomaru had seen his body himself, but did not want to sully the demon's reputation by dragging him into his father's scandal as well into history as being slain by a human.

Katsurou accused the blood of the Inu no Taisho to be tainted as he had mated and produced a child with a human. Katsurou also made claims that Sesshomaru was trying to breed out the noble Inu-youkai. He believed the only reason that Sesshomaru would house the human child Rin was that the Lord of the West had inherited his father's lust for human women and desired her as his mate.

The Inu-youkai court was outraged by the scandal. Many old wounds concerning the circumstances of the death of the Inu no Taisho were now resurfacing. Katsurou was steadily gaining supporters claiming that Sesshomaru was not fit to rule as Lord of the West. Katsurou suggested that he would be the best choice to rule, and the court would no longer have to be embarrassed following a leader with such a tainted bloodline.

Sesshomaru still had his supporters in the court, the main two being Hiroto and Yuudai. Hiroto was a general in the western military and had served under Sesshomaru's father. If Isamu was at the Inu no Taisho's right hand, then Hiroto would have been his left. He had become a father-figure, advisor and role model to the Inu-Lord over the centuries.

Yuudai was Sesshomaru's cousin on his mother's side. The two were nearly inseparable in childhood, and as they grew up became strong allies in adulthood. Yuudai had recently been to the lands of the east on a diplomatic mission to encourage trade with Kyou, a Tiger-youkai and lord of those lands. On the way back Yuudai had spotted a massive army of bat and panther demons camped out on the borders of the western lands. It seemed they were planning an invasion.

When Yuudai had informed Sesshomaru and Hiroto of this latest development, the two were not surprised. Over the days during Yuudai's absence, Hiroto had been talking to another noble when Katsurou had walked past. The older demon could have sworn that Katsurou did not have the scent of a Inu-youkai. For just a moment, it seemed almost feline.

Sesshomaru had also made the same observation while talking to Katsurou. The demon was masking his scent. He was an impostor and needed to be eradicated. However, things were not that easy. The noble court would not easily pass judgement on Katsurou based only on Sesshomaru's claims. A war was going to be inevitable, and with the added militia at the border, Sesshomaru was vastly outnumbered.

The Lord of the West had no plans to ever ask his half-demon brother for help in any of his affairs, ever. However, although he had many strong allies, the truth was they did not have the numbers capable of containing the intruders. Inuyasha could easily count as his own army, just as Sesshomaru could, during battle. If the hanyou was brought into the battle, they might stand a chance against the impostor and his army. The trick was getting Inuyasha to do it.

The idea had come to Sesshomaru shortly after Yuudai's arrival back to the western lands. There was no doubt that the half-demon was almost completely ignorant to Inu-youkai culture. Having not spent his life behind the place walls or even near another Inu-youkai, there would be very little Inuyasha would have known about certain aspects of their culture. There was also no doubt that the hanyou harboured feelings for the miko Kagome and she reciprocated those feelings.

Since Naraku was defeated, Sesshomaru had known that it would have been only a matter of time before Inuyasha sought her out to mate. He had also known that it would only be a matter of time before he would come to Sesshomaru being his only blood relative and Lord of the West to perform the necessary ritual. He highly doubted that Inuyasha would be aware of the effects of a mate's intended mark would have on a human such as Kagome.

Sesshomaru had sent Yuudai to the outskirts of the human village to keep an eye on the hanyou and report any change in the woman's scent immediately. His cousin was an expert in stealth and was very good at masking his scent.

The Inu-Lord was prepared for his younger brother's arrival when the hanyou had crashed through his palace. Sesshomaru's plan came together--he did not have to ask for the hanyou's assistance, he simply made a trade.

The panther-youkai that Inuyasha had nearly died defeating was a general of the invading army that was sent to scout out the western lands for Inu-youkai strongholds. The weapon that he had in his possession simply proved that he had planned to wipe out the western army before it even had the chance to arm itself.

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was scared for Kagome's life. He also knew that the woman was bound to have been in insufferable pain for the last week and Inuyasha would go out looking for revenge. It would not take any convincing for Sesshomaru to get him to join in his assault on the invading army. In fact, the taiyoukai was sure Inuyasha would go out looking for them on his own once his woman was safe.

In order for his allies to accept the alliance with his hanyou brother, Sesshomaru had made a very controversial decision. He knew the time would come when he would finally have to accept Inuyasha as his brother formally. Now would be as good as time as any. Once they defeated the impostor Katsurou and his army, the nobles of the court would accept Inuyasha as a saviour of the Inu-youkai. He would be worthy of his father's blood and the scandal concerning his birth would finally be put to rest. The family honour would be restored.

Sesshomaru did not always understand his brother's human weaknesses. He was disgusted at his lack of manners. He loathed his informality. He abhorred the way he would mindlessly rush into battle. However, Inuyasha was honourable. He stood firm on his word, he was courageous and he fought the evil beings of this world with a righteousness Sesshomaru had never seen before. No, he was not a worthless half-breed. In the end the so called 'taint' of his human heart had made him more formidable than any full-blooded youkai Sesshomaru had ever known. This was a man he could call 'Brother'.

The sun was setting as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Jaken and Ah-Un reached the Bone Eater's Well.

"Set up the crap here, by that big tree. I gotta get Kagome, I won't be long." Inuyasha said as he leapt through the well.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you just going to let him order you around like that? The nerve of that guy! I should just-"

*smack*

"That will not be necessary." Sesshomaru stated after wiping his hand off on his robe having punched the imp on the head leaving a large lump.

Jaken looked upon the Inu-Lord with large tears in his eyes. "Could it be that you have forsaken me over a half-demon my Lord?"

"Jaken, unload the supplies for the mating ritual and make haste. There is no time for your ridiculous banter. The miko may be close to death before Inuyasha gets to her." Sesshomaru stared at the imp coldly.

Jaken straightened and headed for Ah-Un. "Yes Milord, right away! You can count on me!" The imp-youkai announced unloading the cloth packages containing the necessary ritual items.

'_Mating ritual? Kagome and Inuyasha are going to be mated? Why wouldn't they tell any of us, and why would Sesshomaru be involved? What happened to Kagome? I don't like the looks of this! I gotta find Miroku and Sango and tell them what's going on!'_

As soon as the wind changed direction so he would not be noticed by the taiyoukai, a young kitsune left his hiding spot in the bushes and headed to the village to tell his friends of what he overheard.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**** Okay I felt I just had to clear some things up here. Some people were a little confused as to Sesshomaru's sudden change of heart (especially some die-hard Sesshy fans). I was planning on adding a bit with Sesshomaru but I didn't know where to fit it in. Then suddenly, my muse came to me! Aha! A plot! Yay! Unfortunately this didn't help me get any sleep. I got 4 hours sleep last night after staying up all night typing all this out so I wouldn't lose my train of thought. I then worked another 12 hour shift and I'm so done…..ugggh! Six shifts down, eight more to go (ouch!).**

**I added some new characters and I'm no good with Japanese names, so I did some research and found some online that I thought were sort of fitting. Here's what I got:**

**HIROTO ****大翔****, ****博斗**

**********From Japanese ****大****(hiro) "large, great" or ****博****(hiro) "command, esteem" combined with ****翔****(to) "soar, fly" or ****斗****(to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major. I picked this name for Sesshomaru's general because in my mind he is a rather large and old Inu-youkai and almost reminds me of a bear when transformed :p I will go into the descriptions of these characters in later chapters as the story progresses.**

**ISAMU ****勇**

**Means "courage, bravery" in Japanese.**

**KATSUROU ****勝郎**

**From Japanese ****勝****(katsu) "victory" and ****郎****(rou) "son".**

**YUUDAI ****雄大 **

**From Japanese ****雄 ****(yuu) "hero, manly" and ****大 ****(dai) "large, great". I chose the definition of "great hero" for this one. I don't see him as overly large or manly. In my mind he is slim and very agile. Kind of like a inu-ninja! LMAO! Okay that's a really weird thought, I need sleep!**

**Also, I got so many great reviews and I'd like to thank all of you! **

**kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**Deity_of_Anime (FF)**

**xxMonkeey27xx (FF)**

**Purple Meltdown (FF)**

**Eiko007 (MM)**

***hands fruit baskets because I've been handing out way too much junk lately then runs away because I realize that's a very Hojo thing to do o.0***

**Alright, I'm obviously in need of sleep so I will go before I say anything else really odd…Again, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. But I can't seem to leave it alone :p That was my longest author's note EVER! OMG!**


	12. Binding Souls

**WARNING:**** This chapter DOES contain a LEMON. If you are under 18 or are uncomfortable with adult themes and sexual situations, I suggest you read another story. **

**This fiction is rated M for a reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 11: Binding Souls-

Inuyasha gracefully bounded out of the well house, across the courtyard and up to Kagome's bedroom window. Once he peered inside, his heart sank.

The woman who would be the hanyou's mate was unconscious; her skin was ashen and the salt of her tears and perspiration permeated the room. The miko whimpered as he stroked her cheek but didn't open her eyes.

"Come on Kagome, we have to go, it's time. I'm so sorry I took so long, but you'll be better soon," Inuyasha said so softy afraid that the tone of his voice might harm her more.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. They looked so tired and full of pain. "Inu…yasha? I..I knew you'd come for me," she choked out, wincing as another series of tearing pains shredded through her body.

Her intended brushed his lips against hers quickly before taking her in his arms. He was about to leap from the window when Mrs. Higurashi opened the bedroom door.

"Please be safe and bring her back to us. I can't stand to see her in so much pain," the older woman pleaded to the half-demon. She took note of his appearance and smiled. He looked regal in his new wardrobe. "I'm so proud of both of you, you've grown so much."

Inuyasha smiled then nodded. "I'll bring her back in a few days, I promise." Before Kagome's mother could answer, her daughter and the hanyou had already left through the open window.

Upon exiting the time slip back into the Sengoku Jiidai, Inuyasha and Kagome were greeted by a very angry demon slayer, and ex-monk and a kitsune child.

"So were either of you EVER going to tell us what happened? Don't you think we could have helped? This is all your fault Inuyasha! Look at Kagome, she looks terrible!" Sango was red-faced with fury. If her best friend wasn't in the arms of the half-demon, he would be becoming well-acquainted with the business end of Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha looked down at the woman in his arms. She was unconscious again. "Look Sango, we really don't have time for this. If you want to beat the shit outa me after Kagome's well again, I won't stop you. I deserve it." Inuyasha could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. If they didn't do something soon, he was going to lose the woman he pledged to protect with his life.

Sesshomaru pushed the slayer out of the way and held out a silver cup towards his brother. "Give this to your mate to drink."

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the soft grass and took the cup. He peered at the green liquid inside. It smelled horrible. He scrunched his nose at the smell. "What the hell is this shit? It smells like vomit! I'm not making her drink this, forget it!"

Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother. "Do you wish for her to live or not? I cannot perform the ritual if she is unconscious. I assure you, it will not harm her."

Inuyasha wanted to ask what was in the cup and what it would do to Kagome, but he knew he didn't have the luxury of time. He lifted the young woman's head up and placed the silver cup to her lips. "Kagome, I know this is gross, but you have to drink this."

As soon as the disgusting liquid hit her mouth, Kagome started coughing and then vomited. After she was finished heaving, she looked up at her intended, embarrassed. "What IS that stuff? It's putrid!"

"I don't know, but please drink it Kagome. It will make you better, okay?" Inuyasha pleaded.

Kagome took the cup and tried to hold back the urge to gag as she emptied the silver drinking vessel. Inuyasha smiled as the colour returned to her skin.

"Well, looks like we don't need your help anymore Sesshomaru. You shoulda just given me that stinky potion before and we could have avoided this whole mess," Inuyasha said smirking.

The Inu-youkai was arranging objects on a small altar in front of the Goshinboku. "Don't be so ignorant, Little Brother. The potion you just administered is only temporary. It is meant to prepare her human body for the mixing of your blood. She will succumb to her pain again soon if we do not finish the ritual. Now both of you come here. We will begin," he said without turning around to face them.

Inuyasha sighed, brought Kagome to her feet and walked her up to the altar. It was made out of dark cherry wood and there was markings similar to the ones on the western palace's walls carved all over it. There was a silver cup placed in the middle of the altar with a small silver blade sitting above it. Both of the objects were again engraved with the same sort of markings that covered the wooden table.

Sesshomaru started chanting in a language Inuyasha felt seemed very familiar. _'Must be the ancient language of the Inu-youkai,' _he thought.

After the chanting was finished, Sesshomaru picked the blade and handed it to Inuyasha. He pointed to the small silver cup, about half the size of the one that had contained the potion that sat on the altar in front of Inuyasha and Kagome. "You will take the blade and cut across your wrist. Let the blood drain into the cup until it is half-full. As you cut and drain your blood into the cup, you must think of nothing other than the desire to be bound to your mate. Once you are finished, hand the blade to the miko and she will repeat the process with her own blood."

Inuyasha took the blade, quickly slashed across his left wrist, and let the blood drain into the cup. He smiled at Kagome as he passed her the blade, his stomach in knots. He hated the thought of her having to shed blood for him, but this was necessary.

Kagome winced as the sharp blade bit into her skin. She drained her blood into the cup mixing it with Inuyasha's. She could see small sparks within the vessel as her miko aura started crackling against his youkai aura in the blood. She wrapped her wrist in a bandage supplied by Sango and returned her attention to Inuyasha's half-brother standing on the other side of the altar.

Sesshomaru chanted again in Inu-youkai and held his fingertips over the cup dripping two small drops of poison from his claws. As the poison hit the blood, the auras in the cup mixed and became one. The contents took on a slight purple glow.

The couple smiled, gazing at each other lovingly, pleased that the ritual had worked.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Kagome said looking at the taiyoukai.

"It is not finished. The blood inside of you must also be mixed," he said holding up the cup containing the blood and chanting once again. He handed the cup to Inuyasha. "You must each drink the combined blood from each other's hand."

Kagome swallowed hard, the thought of drinking blood didn't quite appeal to her. Inuyasha gazed at her apologetically as he let her drink from the silver vessel. She smiled at him as she drank half of the contents. A warmth surrounded her and made her skin tingle. Inuyasha then handed her the silver object. She held the cup to Inuyasha's lips who reluctantly swallowed. He drank the remainder of the liquid from the cup and felt a pulse throughout his body. His eyes flashed red before returning to amber and his demon markings appeared on his face but did not fade.

Sesshomaru took the cup and chanted again. Everything went quiet. A wind then swept up into the branches of the Goshinboku and the couple both started glowing purple for a moment. The glow faded and Sesshomaru started packing up his supplies off of the altar.

"You now have until the end of the full moon tomorrow to complete the binding. After which, the appearance of marks will signify your status as mates. If you do not finish the ritual, the miko's pains will come back ten-fold and she will most likely die from shock," the taiyoukai stated coolly without looking at the couple.

Before anyone could say anything, Sesshomaru took off in a ball of light and sped away--Jaken and Ah-Un following a distance behind him.

Inuyasha seemed like he was in a daze. His eyes didn't even leave Kagome's when Miroku interrupted them.

"So, what else do the two of you have to do huh?" he asked lecherously wriggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha didn't even bother responding with the usual smack to the ex-monk's head as the group figured he would. He was totally fixated on Kagome. His breath was rough and uneven. Kagome looked at him and a knot formed in her stomach. He wasn't acting normal. He wasn't transformed like he normally would be, but it was as if he was fighting himself over something.

The girl realized what was happening to her mate and looked at her friends. "Uh, how about we meet back up with you guys tomorrow. It's been a long night and Inuyasha and I have a lot to talk about. Besides, I'm sure Amaya isn't too happy right now being without her parents."

"Are you sure the two of you are going to be okay? Inuyasha doesn't look too good right now…" Sango stated looking at the hanyou, fearing for her friend.

"We'll be alright, I promise. Inuyasha would never hurt me. I think it would be best if we were alone right now." Kagome said as Inuyasha started growling. She hoped they would leave. She could tell her mate was starting to get annoyed with the audience.

Sango and Miroku didn't have time to respond before Inuyasha picked up his mate and started bounding away through the forest.

* * *

They must have been travelling for at least an hour before Kagome was starting to feel a little dizzy. She didn't even need to mention her discomfort, because as soon as it started Inuyasha came to a stop in front of a very large hot spring. He let her down to the ground gently and walked over to a medium-sized cave about thirty feet away.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? You haven't said a thing to me since…well since you drank …" Kagome started as she followed her mate towards the cave.

The hanyou turned at looked at her longingly. "You….you should wash…I'll find some firewood. We'll stay here tonight," he said gruffly looking towards an old fire pit.

Kagome only nodded and walked over to the hot spring. She was worried about Inuyasha and whatever it was that was bothering him, he didn't seem to want to talk about. She had hoped that maybe he would open up to her after they both had some time to digest the night's events.

Inuyasha was in what seemed like agony. _'God damn, I thought this urge was gonna go away once we did the ritual like it did for Kagome, not get worse,' _he thought to himself, grunting as he bent over to pick up some firewood a short distance from the cave.

It was true, the urge to take Kagome was so much worse now than what it had ever been before. He was hoping he would have the chance to just have some time alone to talk about things before they got right down to finishing the binding. He had hoped that the feeling that had overtaken him once he drank the blood would have dissipated over the hour it had taken him to get them here.

Her scent was teasing him, testing him; and he was at his limit. Inuyasha was worried he wouldn't be able to get near her before this primal need decided to entirely consume him. There was so much he wanted to say but as soon as he was close enough to speak to her, the words wouldn't come out.

It had taken everything in his power to pry himself away from her so she could bathe. He knew she most likely hadn't had the chance to wash in a few days and would be embarrassed if they had to be in close contact. Although he was never able to wrap his head around her need to bathe so often, he did appreciate it. He loved the way that her skin smelled of orchids and lavender afterwards. Tonight she wouldn't have her bath products with her, but her natural scent was already making him dizzy.

Inuyasha had gathered enough firewood that it would last them a week. He sighed and headed back towards the cave. This was going to be difficult.

Kagome had already finished bathing and was dressed by the time her mate had returned. She leaned against the wall of the cave and struggled to wring some more water out of her hair.

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at her. Kagome didn't bring a towel with her so the water left on her skin and hair from the spring had soaked through her light pink t-shirt which clung tightly to her skin, showing off the swell of her breasts. He gulped loudly and blinked when the woman gave him a quizzical look.

Kagome immediately clued in to what he was staring at and tried to cover herself by crossing her arms across her chest. Face now flushed from embarrassment, she tried to look up to the hanyou. "Um, Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired half-demon blinked a few times as he realized he should probably answer. "What wench?" he asked then realized it came out a lot gruffer than he had meant.

"Were….were you going to start the fire? It's getting a little cold," the girl said looking back down at her feet.

It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha that he must have been standing there staring for quite some time and it had gotten really late. "Oh, uh, yeah," he choked out looking away as he arranged the firewood. He shifted all of his concentration to the fire that he could. Once the small fire started to crackle, he sat down and stared into the flames, fists clutched at his sides and body tense.

Kagome could see that there wasn't going to be any talking tonight. Whatever was effecting him, was much worse than what had happened to him under the Goshinboku that night. She understood. They were going to have plenty of time to talk afterwards, right now though, she was going to have to throw her modesty out the door and enjoy the night with Inuyasha.

She walked around to the other side of the fire and sat down beside Inuyasha. He immediately tensed more when she leaned over and brushed her lips against his. Looking into his eyes, she could tell that it was almost painful for him to be this close to her. "It's okay, I love you," she breathed before taking his lips again a bit more passionately.

Inuyasha opened his eyes wide, then lost all control. His body took over, lips devouring his mate's. She moaned into his mouth when his fang nipped her tongue. He deepened the kiss and leaned her backwards. Leaning on top of Kagome, his hands trembled as he kissed her; fingers reaching under her shirt only to be stopped by a piece of cloth and wire. Frustrated, he used his claws and tore through her blouse as well as the restrictive piece of clothing, allowing her breasts freedom.

The night air immediately made her nipples harden. He massaged one of her mounds with his hand sending a torrent of feeling throughout Kagome's body. Feeling the callused digits rub just underneath the swell of her breasts then up and around the hardened centre, she arched her back and moaned breathlessly.

The sounds that his mate was making was sending Inuyasha's demon into overdrive. He smirked to himself with the pleasure he was giving to Kagome. After leaving her lips and drawing in a much-needed breath, his lips decided to move onto other places.

Kagome shivered feeling hot wet lips travel across her jaw, down her neck, across her collarbone and finally down the valley in between her breasts. His tongue scorched her skin in slow circular motions around her nipple before he finally took the hardened nub into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair , welcoming the torrent of feelings he could make flood inside of her from his attention on just one area on her body. She whimpered a little in disappointment when she felt the cold air on her breast before arching again as her other mound received the same treatment as the first.

Inuyasha's demon was driving him insane. The demon in him just wanted to bend her over and take her quickly. He knew Kagome's first time together with him meant a lot to her though, so he was going to fight as hard as he could to keep it together long enough to pleasure her as much as he could before he lost complete control.

Kagome was burning. Burning from her hanyou's touch, burning with her own need. A knot inside of her was coiling itself tighter and tighter--almost painful and seeking release. As Inuyasha continued on his southward journey kissing her stomach she could feel a warmth spreading between her legs. She moaned when his hand brushed against the juncture of her thighs, digging her fingernails into his shoulders and then grabbing onto his haori violently.

He shrugged off the haori and juban underneath. Her scent was laced with arousal and want. He KNEW she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. Kami, she wanted him NOW. He examined the short pair of gym shorts the girl was wearing before slicing through the material of the shorts as well as that of the lacy garment underneath, figuring this was a much faster way of removing clothing.

His nostrils flared as he pushed the fabric do the side and inhaled her intoxicating scent before lowering his mouth and licking slowly the spot where the scent originated. As soon as his tongue grazed a particular nub of flesh on the way back up, the girl's hips immediately bucked up towards his face and he could smell more of the exotic liquid pouring out from inside of her. Inuyasha smiled and pushed her thighs apart, gaining himself a better view at her most intimate of places.

Kagome thought that she was dying from pleasure, that's the only way she could describe it. Never before had she EVER felt ANYTHING this wonderful. She felt the coil inside herself almost ready to snap as Inuyasha lapped up between her folds, sucking on her sensitive button on the way back up. She lost all sense of reality when she felt his knuckle push into her entrance as he continued sucking on her most sensitive spot. Every muscle in her body tightening, she saw explosions of light behind her eyes as she cried out. The coil inside her had finally sprung, releasing with it a hot, wet feeling inside of her as well as running down her thighs.

Panting, she looked up at her mate who was now standing above her and removing his hakama. Opening and closing her mouth several times, she tried to speak but words just wouldn't form.

He smirked as the small form shaking, panting and dripping in sweat below him. She was obviously too flustered to speak and that just inflated his masculine pride even more to know that he was the cause of it all. Returning to his previous position on top of her, he leaned on his arms for support as he crushed her lips in a passionate, searing kiss.

She felt all the breath escape her as she moaned into his mouth. She could feel every inch of his body pressed up against hers. One particularly hard and large part was pressed into her thigh. She ground her hips up towards him as it was now his turn to moan.

Not being able to ignore his own need any longer, Inuyasha positioned himself at his mate's slick entrance and looked down at the woman he loved. "Kagome, look at me. Are you ready koi?" he asked huskily.

The young miko just nodded her head before looking him straight in the eye. "Yes, make me yours, I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome," the half demon replied as he pushed into her feeling her wet, tight muscles constricting around his engorged member. _'Kami, she's so tight. I've gotta hold it together, damn she feels so good' _he thought to himself as he reached her barrier. Never losing her gaze, Inuyasha quickly thrust himself inside her to the hilt before freezing all movement entirely. "I'm so sorry Kagome," he said as he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

In all honesty, the pain wasn't as bad as Kagome had originally thought that it would be. It did still hurt though, a lot. She was surprised when it started to subside, and feeling him stretch her, the sensation of his length throbbing inside of her started to wind that coil up tighter again. She wanted to feel him move and showed him this by thrusting her own hips up towards his.

Upon feeling the ebony beauty move below him, Inuyasha started to thrust into her slowly. He relished the feel of her slick internal walls tightening and contracting around him with each movement. His eyes glazed over as he felt himself steadying his movements faster and harder inside of her. Kagome moaned loudly, clawing her nails down his back and he could feel himself readying for release. He sucked hard on her skin at the junction of her neck and her shoulder pumping harder into her as he felt her tighten around him even further. He bit down hard and howled as they released together, feeling a twinge of pain in his own neck, followed by an immense warmth blanketing both their bodies in a strange aura as his seed spilled out inside of her.

They lay there panting for a long time in each other's embrace before the darkness engulfed them in sleep.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:** **Yes, there it was, the much-awaited lemon. I gotta admit I'm really not that pleased at my lemon-writing skills (it felt so rushed) but I needed to finish this chapter. I had started it about a week ago on my days off and was going to end it right after the ritual. I figured I should tie the lemon in at the end and make the chapter a bit longer since you guys patiently waited so long for it. I apologize in the wait, I've been totally run down with the amount of time I'm having to spend at work recently. Now that block of nasty 12-hour shifts is done, I can get back into my regular routine and hopefully have a chapter up every couple days again.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**PurpleMeltdown (FF)**

**Deity_of_Anime (FF)**

**Eiko007 (MM)**

**LadyCash (MM)**

**thank you guys and keep them coming! *gives chocolate Easter eggs***


	13. Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 12: Surprises-

The early dawn light crept slowly across the floor near the entrance of the cave. It slithered in long fingers of warmth reaching across the gentle sleeping face of a contented man. With fuzzy, white ears swivelling in every direction as the sounds of the day awoke the land's creatures, he opened one honey-coloured eye and gazed upon the face of his mate.

'_She looks just like a Kami, sent to me by fate. My destiny.' _Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, he felt so full of love as her scent surrounded him that he thought he could burst. In the two hundred years he had been a part of this world, he had never thought that his life could ever feel as perfect as it did at this very moment. He pulled his arms tighter around the sleeping woman and gently kissed her neck at the spot he had marked her the night previous.

Kagome felt the warm, wet embrace of his lips on her neck and smiled, opening her eyes. "Good morning," she breathed her voice still thick from sleep.

"Morning," the silver-haired hero muttered huskily taking her lips in a tender kiss which turned needy.

"Mmm, Inu..yasha," the girl barely escaped through the kiss between breaths.

Inuyasha pulled his lips away from hers reluctantly before smirking and staring into her eyes once more as he heard her stomach rumble quite loudly. "Keh, I guess I better get my woman some food. It wouldn't do to let my mate and pup starve now would it?"

Kagome stared lazily at his face before his words finally registered in her mind. "P-pup?! Y-you mean…"

"Keh, I noticed it when I woke up. Your scent has changed," he said blushing slightly. He stood up and grabbed his hakama off of the ground, pulling the garment on. He frowned noticing the silence of his mate, taking her lack of excitement for disappointment. He turned and stood still, looking towards Kagome who now was sitting up and looking away from him. _'Shit, she's crying again. Damn, didn't she know what would happen? She knew she was in heat dammit! Did she change her mind?' _He thought, taking a deep breath and kneeling before her while turning her face to look at his.

Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, Kagome wrapped her arms around him in a crushing embrace. She was crying and…laughing? Inuyasha was really confused now. He held her gently, kissing the top of her head until she calmed down and spoke.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so happy! Do you have any idea how excited I am? I love you," the girl joyously announced, still crying.

Tears started to well up in the normally guarded hanyou's eyes. He embraced her tighter as the liquid rolled down his cheeks. "Kagome…"

* * *

It was already past mid-day by the time the newly-mated pair made their way outside of the village. The couple walked slowly, wanting to prolong their time alone, even if it was only for a few minutes longer. That time was lost, however when a loud scream brought the hanyou to full alert. Pushing Kagome behind him, Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword and inhaled deeply, scowling.

"What is it Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome grabbed the back of his haori worriedly.

Inuyasha crouched down. "Get on my back Kagome. I smell demons, smoke and a lot of blood. The village is under attack."

Kagome did as she was told and they were leaping across the small farming community a second later. The woman gasped as she saw the state of what remained of the village. Huts were aflame, people were screaming and bodies were strewn on the blood-stained ground. She scanned the area for her friends and panicked; seeing Sango and Miroku's hut levelled to the earth.

Her mate sensed her fear and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry, they aren't here. Their scents are old. They must have left early this morning, before-" Inuyasha stopped as the smell of the old priestess's blood hit his nose. "Shit!"

Kagome tightened her grip on the hanyou as he sped through the village towards the shrine, tears pouring down her face as she took in the sight before her. "Kaede!" She jumped down and ran to the still and bloody form.

The older woman's skin was cold and pale. She had large, deep gashes right through her abdomen. She had been dead for a couple hours. Kagome dropped to her knees and wept for the woman who was very much like a grandmother to her. "Oh Kaede, I'm so sorry. If we were here, maybe…"

"There's nothing we can do for her now koi," Inuyasha said, his voice full of grief. "We'll bury her after I kill the fucker who did this to her. Come on, I gotta get you somewhere safe."

Before she had the chance to stand back up, a voice spoke from the shrine above. "Well, it's about time you showed up half-breed! We've been here all day killing off these worthless humans waiting for you and your miko to grace us with your presence," the owner of the voice snarled, leaping down the shrine steps.

He was a panther-demon. In fact he looked almost identical to the one Inuyasha had slain days previously except he was bigger in stature, more muscular and a little taller. He pointed a small katana towards Kagome, who Inuyasha immediately jumped in front of.

"If you want to fight bastard, it's with me. You're not going to lay one finger on Kagome!" Inuyasha was growling loudly at the demon in front of him.

"Tsk, tsk, you really are a feisty one, aren't you? It doesn't matter to me, I'll just have to kill you first before I kill your mate and take the jewel. I'll be doing the world a favour by destroying the abomination in her womb before it has a chance to take it's first breath. A half-breed's human whore isn't worthy of the Shi-"

Before the demon could finish, Inuyasha jumped and sliced his right shoulder with the Tetsusaiga. "Don't you DARE talk to her like that! I'll rip you're fucking tongue out!" Inuyasha seethed, his eyes flashing a dangerous red.

The panther-demon leapt backwards, clutching his shoulder with his left hand, his eyes glowing red. "You'll pay for that dog!"

"Well come on then cat! Try me! I'm not afraid of a weak demon like you!" Inuyasha charged at the demon.

Kagome just stood there watching her mate fight with tears in her eyes wishing she had her bow and arrows with her. At least then she could help. She gasped when the hanyou crashed to the ground in front of her, landing on his back in a loud thud and grunting. He had a large slash from the demon's blade across his chest. He stood up quickly and was about to attack again when a cloud of bat-demons darkened the sky above, hurling spears towards them. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, his gaze dark.

"No matter what happens Kagome, stay back and keep your guard up. I WILL protect you! KAZE NO KIZU!" He let out his attack towards the flying demons, taking out about half of them from the sky.

The panther-demon he was attacking earlier took this opportunity to lunge towards Inuyasha once again, slicing his hip before he had a chance to respond. "It's futile, half-breed," he said regaining his stance in front of the enraged hanyou. "We severely outnumber you. It's just a matter of time before you're dead and we have the jewel."

"Well unfortunately for you, I don't die that easy!" Inuyasha yelled as his blade pulsed while he swung, releasing thousands of shards of adamant.

The panther-demon fell, shards of the hard stone protruding through his chest, head and abdomen before a wave of a few hundred more bat-demons swooped down to attack. Inuyasha gritted his teeth ready to waste as many as he could with his wind scar when a blast of green energy decimated the cloud of screeching creatures.

"I'm disappointed Inuyasha. You should keep a better eye on your mate," the owner of the green blast said coolly looking at the woman he spoke of.

Kagome held onto a small, deep cut near her elbow from one of the bat-demons' spears. "It-it's nothing really, just a scratch I promise. You protected me Inuyasha."

The hanyou growled with an irate look donning his features. He never even smelled her blood, he was too pre-occupied with all those bats ready to kill them. "I should have protected you better. I'm so sorry," he said taking her arm and inspecting the wound.

"And what about you? God, Inuyasha, you're cut right open," Kagome exclaimed, motioning to the deep gash dripping blood on his chest.

"Keh, I'm built different than you. It'll be gone by tomorrow." He smirked and turned around. "Hey Sesshomaru, why the hell are you here anyway? I thought the problems of humans were below you."

The Inu lord didn't look back and kept walking. "They are below me. My presence here is not of your concern Little Brother."

"You're telling me that you showing up the same time as my village is being attacked isn't my business? I know it's not a coincidence. Tell me what the fuck is going on! I know there wouldn't be that many bats out there if all they were after was the jewel." Inuyasha growled marching up to his brother, Kagome in tow.

"If I were to tell you, what do you plan to do about it? This is an invasion set out to take over these lands. There are even more demons on the way. If something is not done quickly to destroy the threat, more human and youkai villages will be annihilated." The Inu-youkai stopped, looking at the horizon.

"What do you mean what do I plan to do about it?! I'm gonna shove Tetsusaiga so far up their asses their great-grandchildren will feel it!" Inuyasha yelled swinging his weapon.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "Don't be so ignorant. If you think that you could take on so many on your own, you are an even bigger fool than I previously thought. Can't you smell them? There are hundreds more of those demons heading this way. They have a massive army. If it wasn't for the mere numbers of them, my militia would have already dispatched the vermin. I have gathered most of my army and we are making plans to attack once the rest of our allies are ready. I do NOT need you jumping in before then and making a bigger mess of this."

"Keh, Whatever. But if you think I'm just gonna sit back after what they did, you're dead wrong. I'm a part of this whether you like it or not. If you don't want me messing shit up then I suggest you tell me what the plan is." Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked alongside the older demon.

"It is no longer safe for your mate here. The battleground is no place for a female carrying a pup. If you wish to be of assistance in this battle then I suggest you take her to the monk's temple in the mountains. It is being protected by a barrier. The demon slayer, monk and kitsune are already there. I had told them earlier this day when I placed Rin in their care that an army of demons from the East was heading towards the village. They had taken as many of the humans from this village that would come with them. My army's stronghold is not too far from the temple. Meet me there before sunset."

Without giving a passing glance, the Inu Lord took off in the sky.

* * *

**Author****'s Note:**** I promise I am going somewhere with this, honest! Another small chapter I know, but there's more to come as always.**

**A huge thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers out there:**

**Deity_Of_Anime (FF)**

**twianime01 (FF)**

**SilverSpirit_101 (FF)**

**Bloodclaw9 (FF)**

**kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**sexymama25 (FF)**

**KagomeYasha (FF)**

**LadyCash (MM)**

**I can't believe how many reviews I received; and so quickly! Candy for everyone! Thanks so much ^.^**


	14. The Calm Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

**

* * *

**

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 13: The Calm Before the Storm-

It was about an hour after their departure from the village when Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the temple. Kagome could tell by the many different auras in the temple grounds that Sesshomaru was correct, most of the villagers had been saved. She was relieved.

"Oi, Miroku! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled from the top of the temple stairs, letting his mate off his back gently.

A purple-clad figure soon appeared at the entrance of the temple. "It's about time you two showed up. I trust that Lord Sesshomaru told you what happened?"

Kagome's eyes started watering up again at the thought about the events that transpired at their home. "Yes. We saw firsthand what happened at the village. Miroku, what happened to Kaede? If Sesshomaru was with you at the time, didn't you ask him to use the Tenseiga to revive her?"

"I didn't have to ask. She was the first one to fall under the attacks. She must have been at the shrine when she felt the massive demon presence. By the looks of it, one of those demons attacked before we had the chance to get to her. She was already dead when I arrived at the steps. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to revive her, but he turned away and told me to gather the rest of the villagers. It seemed like the Tenseiga refused to react. I suppose it was just her time Kagome. I'm sorry I didn't have time to do anything with her remains. The demons had already started their attack and we had to get everyone out of there. You have my word that once things calm down again we will give her a proper burial," Miroku said seriously.

"Keh, there will be plenty of time for you two to catch up later. Let us through the damn barrier already before I bust through it!" Inuyasha was getting irritated. He could feel youkai presence in the area around the temple it didn't sit well with him.

Miroku smiled slyly. "I apologize my friends, I had forgotten your binding ritual was only yesterday. What's wrong Inuyasha, do you still have yet to complete your mating? I could see how that would be very frustrating. I don't know what's taking you so long to complete the act, could it be that-"

"Shut up you god-damned lech! Is there even ONE minute out of the day when your head ISN'T in the gutter? There's demons all over the place and I really would rather Kagome be on THAT side of the barrier." Inuyasha put an arm around the woman's waist feeling the demonic aura growing closer.

Miroku made an opening in the barrier, allowing the pair to pass through before closing it again. He immediately noticed a small corner of Kagome's mating mark peeking out of the top of the collar of Inuyasha's fire-rat robe she was wearing. "Ah, I see I was wrong. Congratulations Inuyasha, you're finally a man..err..half-demon. Kagome, I'll see that we find you somewhere to rest. I imagine you're worn out if Inuyasha's stamina in bed is the same as it is on the battlefield."

Kagome's face went beet-red. She kept her head down and walked ahead of the men and into the temple hoping to find somewhere to hide from her embarrassment.

"Oh shut the hell up Bouzu! And keep your perverted eyes off my mate!" Inuyasha yelled for Kagome's benefit, smacking the monk on the head, but smirked all the same with a hint of male pride. His cheeks tinted pink remembering his activities with his mate the evening before as well as earlier in the day.

Once the inu-tachi had gathered together in a small room inside of the temple, Inuyasha and Kagome filled them in on the events that were about to take place.

"So you're going to fight ALONGSIDE Sesshomaru?" Sango asked petting Kirara on her lap. She was a little surprised. She thought that the two brothers would never put their differences aside.

Inuyasha fidgeted a bit as he sat beside Kagome. "Keh, not like I WANT to or anything. Fucking bastard already has his army out there waiting to attack. I'm not stupid. If I didn't join his side, I wouldn't just have all those bats and panthers to worry about, I'd be fighting against Sesshomaru's army too."

"Still, that's not like you, normally you really wouldn't care and jump in anyway. I've never seen you act this way Inuyasha. You're almost being responsible and thinking things through," Miroku remarked holding Amaya over his shoulder and rubbing her back soothingly.

"What? I can be responsible! I'd really like to jump in and kill those fuckers right now for what they did to Kaede and the other villagers, but I don't have a death wish either. I'm not letting MY pup grow up the same way I did..." Inuyasha trailed off as painful memories of his childhood flashed through his mind.

Kagome smiled at her hero and twined her fingers around his. "Don't worry Inuyasha, I know you'll protect us."

He nuzzled her cheek and the two seemed lost in their own world until Sango broke the silence.

"A pup? That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for the two of you but…I mean…how do you know? It mustn't have been THAT long since…" The taijiya trailed off a little red-faced.

Kagome giggled a bit her face flushed as well. "It seems nothing stays hidden from an inu-hanyou's sense of smell."

Inuyasha smirked, staring lovingly at Kagome's abdomen where his pup was already growing.

"Does that mean that you're going to build a hut now Inuyasha?" The kitsune-child looked up to the hanyou meekly.

"Well, yeah. After this is over I suppose that I could just add onto Kaede's old hut. We're going to need a couple more rooms with you and the pup there. I mean it HAS been all of our home since we've met, I think Kaede would like that," the silver-haired half-demon said thoughtfully.

Shippo smiled brilliantly then launched himself at Inuyasha, hugging him. "I can live with you and Kagome? Really?!" He looked up at the half-demon with tears in his eyes.

"Keh, watch it runt, I don't want your snot all over my clothes." Inuyasha pried the kit from himself and placed him in Kagome's lap trying to scowl at the child.

Kagome smiled at Shippo patting his head. "Do you really think we'd leave you behind?"

"Well, I just thought that…well since you and Inuyasha are going to have your own family, that you wouldn't want me around. I know Inuyasha doesn't like me very much…" Shippo held his head low so his eyes were out of everyone's gaze.

"Of course Inuyasha likes you, he just has his own way of showing it." Kagome hugged the kitsune gently.

"You do?" Shippo asked the half-demon.

"What the hell is with you people? Haven't you had enough blubbering for one day? If you want to live with us, you can runt. Besides, someone has to be there to help Kagome with the pup and protect them if I'm not there. So stop cryin' about it already." Inuyasha tried to make it seem like he didn't really care, but in all honesty he hadn't even thought about it. He'd always assumed Shippo would live with them once Kagome and he were mated.

"Come on brat, you can help me catch something for dinner," he said standing up. Inuyasha gave Kagome a small kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, a hyper kitsune jumping around excitedly behind him.

They spent the next hour after eating talking amongst each other about the upcoming battle and plans for the future. Kagome was starting to feel very apprehensive. The sun was already starting to set and she knew her mate had to leave very soon.

Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the same thing. He stood up and helped Kagome to her feet, glaring at his friends in a way that would let them know not to follow. The two walked around to the small field outside of the temple but still within the barrier and sat on the soft grass looking at the sunset that seemed to set the sky on fire.

Kagome was scared. She didn't know what would happen to her mate once he left to meet up with his brother. If Sesshomaru needed a whole army to defeat the invaders, things must be VERY serious.

Inuyasha, sensing his mate's fear, lifted her face towards his. "Kagome, you know I'll come back for you and our pup. These demons aren't really that strong, there's just a lot of them. We've fought stronger enemies before koi, so please don't be sad. I'll be back before you know it," he said before kissing her lips gently.

"I know but I still can't help but worry. I just don't like not being with you. I hate having to stay behind. As scared as I have been before in our other battles, it wasn't so bad because I was right there beside you and I knew what was happening. I can't help but wonder what if-" Kagome was interrupted but a more passionate kiss this time.

"I said I'll be fine. Have some faith in me Kagome. I'm not going to put myself in harm's way recklessly anymore, and I can't bring you with me. I have to think about my family now; you, Shippo and our pup are my family. I'm going to get rid of these demons then I'm coming back. We'll go back to the village and I'll build us a hut. I'm not going to do what my father did. I will not abandon my family…" Inuyasha said with a pained look.

"He didn't abandon you. He had to protect you and your mother as well as his people from Ryukotsusei. It's not like he meant to die Inuyasha. I'm sure the last thing he wanted was to leave you and your mother alone in the world." Kagome could tell that there was still a lot about her mate's past that he had yet to open up to her about.

"Feh, whatever, regardless of what happened, I'M not gonna make the same mistakes, okay?" Inuyasha didn't really know who exactly he was trying to convince at this point.

Kagome only smiled warmly her hanyou. "I know you won't Inuyasha, and I trust you. Just come back to me soon okay?"

"I promise Kagome, NOTHING is going to keep me away from you," Inuyasha said before embracing her tightly and kissing her with all the love he had for her.

Miroku met up with the pair a few minutes later as they walked around the other side of the temple. "Well, are you ready Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I wanna get this over with. Make sure nothing happens to Kagome while I'm gone. And keep your eyes and hands to yourself or you're not going to be able to call yourself a man when I get back," Inuyasha threatened, a dark gaze on his face.

The monk held up his hands in front of him in peace. "I can assure you Kagome will be safe here. I'm a married man now with a family. Besides, have I once groped her since the first time we met?"

"Just reminding you hoshi," the half-demon growled before kissing his mate quickly and hopping through the opening in the barrier.

Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest as he leapt away. _'I hope he'll be alright. Please come back to me Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author****'s Note:**** The next chapter will probably take a few days as I'm planning a big battle scene. It will be quite a bit longer than previous ones. I've gotten to the point where I can finally see where all my randomness is going to wrap this up. Don't worry, we still have a while yet though ;)**

**Again thank you reviewers! *hands out punch and pie***

**twianime01 (FF)**

**kaitlynpope77 (FF)**

**Bloodclaw9 (FF)**

**xxMonkeey27xx (FF)**

**Deity_Of_Anime (FF)**

**Eiko007 (MM)**

**UPDATE**

**04/13/2010- Unfortunately my life has thrown me some obstacles and I am unable to concentrate on my writing at this time. The fic will be on hiatus until I can get things straightened out. Hopefully it won't be long. Thanks again everyone for all of your reviews and I'll try and keep you updated.**


	15. Base Camp

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 14: Base Camp-

Inuyasha reached Sesshoumaru's camp shortly after departing from the temple. It was almost dark out. The area simply reeked of youkai. The young hanyou had never been around so many strong demons all at once before. It seems that the army camped here didn't just consist of inu-youkai either. There were many dog demons here, but also demons of many other different natures as well.

The half-demon really didn't feel comfortable being here. It was as if every one of his instincts told him to run far away. If things had been different, he probably would have avoided this place altogether. However, there was retribution to pay for Kaede's death as well as the other villagers'.

"Good evening Lord Inuyasha," a noticeably large inu demon greeted loudly, catching Inuyasha off-guard. No one EVER (well besides Myoga) addressed him in this way, especially not a full-blooded dog demon.

The hanyou looked towards the demon. He reminded him more like a bear-youkai in size and stature, but he definitely smelled like an inu. He was dressed like a soldier wearing armor similar to the inu-Lord's.

"Uh, good evening," Inuyasha replied back warily. "You seem to know who I am. Who are you, and where is hell is that asshole Sesshoumaru?"

The burly demon chuckled heartily while he looked at the young half-demon before him. "I'm not surprised that you do not know who I am my young Lord. My name is Hiroto. I served your father for many centuries as a general of the inu army and continue to serve under your brother's rule. I must say you share the same sharp tongue and 'cut-the-crap' attitude as your father. You even have his markings-quite astounding! Although I wouldn't have thought-"

"Yeah, okay enough with the damned history lesson. I never knew my father so I really don't care. You gonna tell me where Sesshoumaru is or not?" Inuyasha interrupted irritably.

Hiroto paid no attention to the hanyou's rudeness and continued rambling. "After the fall of the Inu-no-Taisho I became an advisor to Lord Sesshoumaru during the civil war. It was a dreary time for our people, but your brother persevered showing even being young for a demon as he was then, that he was the rightful Lord of the West. I am overjoyed to see that the two of you have overcome your differences, your father would be very proud," the large demon finished, smiling.

"No wonder that prick is so cold, after having to listen to you prattle on for a couple centuries, I would have gone insane!" Inuyasha seethed, walking away.

Hiroto followed him still smiling. "You know, the Lord's tent is this way," the large demon stated, pointing in the opposite direction. "Please don't take any offense my Lord but even as a half-demon, I'm surprised you can't track his scent. Is everything well?" Hiroto asked; concern in his voice.

In fact Inuyasha was concerned as well. It was quite odd to him that he couldn't scent out his brother. Even with all the youkai concentrated in this one area, he should be able to tell Sesshoumaru apart from the rest of the demons. This was the case when he went to the castle as well. It wasn't as if his sense of smell was lost. It was just dulled somehow. He didn't want to appear weak however and talk to a complete stranger about this frustrating debilitation to his senses. He figured he would wait until after this was all over to ask Myoga about it.

Inuyasha responded with a "keh" and proceeded to walk in the direction the older demon had gestured towards.

* * *

**Author's Note: After quite a long break I'm trying to get back into writing again. I hate leaving things unfinished. After reading this story over again, I realize that there could have been more added to the previous chapters to make progression a little smoother. I hope to fix it up once it ever gets completed. **

**Apologies to the reviewers for such a long wait in-between updates. I will try and update at least once a week from now on, but I can't promise the chapters will be as long as they have been in the past. **


	16. Strategy

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the title, chapters, plot and characters in this fan fiction that were made up by me and never introduced in the manga or anime.**

* * *

**The Road to Forever**

-Chapter 15: Strategy-

Hiroto led Inuyasha through the camp, passing tents of various sizes and many inu-demons talking amongst each other. The young hanyou sneezed, as he walked by a group of ancient-looking inus burning incense while they chanted in the old language of the dogs (which to humans would sound like a combinations of growls and barks). He could make out some of what they were saying. Mostly it seemed like they were praying for a glorious battle in which the great dog would triumph. This surprised Inuyasha a bit. He had no idea demons even practiced anything similar to human beliefs as this seemed to be.

His sense of smell seemed to be coming back to him as he could make out the scent of Sesshoumaru, Jaken and a handful of other inu-youkai coming from a large tent in the middle of a few smaller ones. The hanyou was relieved his senses were coming back to normal, but he was still unnerved on how they managed to dull in the first place.

Walking to the larger of the tents, Hiroto entered first. "My Lord, your brother Inuyasha-sama has arrived at last!" He announced, pushing the hanyou through the tent opening and chuckling loudly as Inuyasha stumbled in front of him.

"Hey, watch it asshole! Touch me again and I'll shove my sword right up your a-"

"SILENCE!" Sesshoumaru glared icily at the two and then brought his attention back to the map on the table before him. There were two other youkai standing and discussing battle strategies with him.

"Tell them to arm themselves and be at the ready." The Lord of the West ordered the older demon standing at the table across from him.

"Yes my Lord." With that, the older demon bowed his head and left the tent.

Sesshoumaru looked over to address his brother. "Inuyasha, this is Yuudai. He will discuss the plan of attack on the enemy with you. After which, I suggest gathering your fire-rat from your tent outside. You must be ready to lead your party. I will take my leave and make preparations." Without another word, the taiyoukai turned and left.

"I am pleased to meet you, Lord Inuyasha. As your brother stated, my name is Yuudai. I am the cousin of His Lordship and tactical advisor. If it would please you, approach the map of the lands and I will inform you of what is to take place."

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't used to being treated with any respect, much less put into a position of authority. He walked towards the table. Yuudai looked about the same age as Sesshoumaru; however he was a little shorter and leaner in stature. The hanyou noticed that despite Yuudai's claims to be Sesshoumaru's cousin, he didn't have any of the traits that Inuyasha would connect with his family. What was missing was the silver hair and gold eyes. They were replaced with dark black hair pulled into a short ponytail and cold, ice-blue eyes that seemed to pierce through the half-demon's soul and read his thoughts.

"Yes, I don't bear the same heritage as you, so I should look different. My aunt and the esteemed former Lord of the West were the only inu-youkai to have the same physical characteristics that have been passed down to yourself and Lord Sesshoumaru. It is the mark of the royal house after all," Yuudai explained to the shocked half-demon, almost convincing him that he could indeed read his thoughts.

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment before replying, "Keh," folding his arms in the sleeves of his haori.

"In all honesty, we were surprised how quickly the enemy has moved. The attack on your village was unexpected. If it was not for Sesshoumaru-sama's quick thinking, I'm afraid not one soul would have survived." The darker-haired demon stated, gravely.

Yuudai continued to explain that the majority of the panther-demon army was still relatively behind Sesshoumaru's forces, but scouting groups could have forged ahead of the main army and could strike at any time. They would head out come daybreak if there had been no move made by the enemy before then.

The allies were divided into three main groups. The main division was made up primarily of the western inu-youkai, where the main camp was. There was a group of ox-youkai from the southern lands stationed just south from the main camp as well as a mixture of inu and ox-demons that will flank the panthers so that enemy became surrounded on all sides. The main lines of the inu army would be the primary offence, with Sesshoumaru, Yuudai, Hiroto and Inuyasha leading the assault with their companies. There would be no retreat in this battle; the main goal was to eliminate the enemy.

Inuyasha was also informed that the blade he pulled from the panther demon he had battled days prior wasn't entirely unique. There was a sword smith who studied under Kaijimbo who had been making swords that would drain an enemy's youkai, killing them in the process. It was believed that the panther demons had acquired a very small number of the weapons. The allies hoped there hadn't been too many of these swords made. It could turn out to be quite an obstacle to overcome.

After listening to Yuudai, Inuyasha thanked him for his time (he was still getting used to being regarded with respect and tried to reciprocate) and headed towards his tent to change. Relinquishing the silks and donning his much more familiar fire-rat garment, he started to relax; stretching out on the pile of furs set in one end of the tent meant to be a futon for sleep.

Closing his eyes, he tried to take in everything that had happened. His life had changed drastically in the matter of a week. If someone had told him two weeks ago that he would be mated to Kagome with a pup on the way and commander of one of the main armies of the west, he would have started laughing at the notion.

The silver-haired hanyou rolled on his side and tried to push the almost overwhelming thoughts out of his mind. Instead he concentrated on the sounds and smells of the camp. Metallic clangs as well as scrapes of swords and armour being readied, dirt crunching under heavy boots and constant rumble of various conversations carrying on outside the tent filled his ears. The air was thick with the scent of various types of youkai (mostly inu), campfire, leather and polishing oils.

Inuyasha sat up suddenly, his youkai bristling at the new scent approaching the camp. He went for the tent door as he heard steps approaching along with a familiar and unwelcome (well at least to him) voice.

"What the fuck is that smell? Kami, I know you're dogs, but seriously can't you guys defecate AWAY from the ca—oh, it's just you dog shit," Kouga announced smirking, as the half-demon poked his head out of his tent.

"Who the fuck invited you? Damn flea-bitten wolf! Don't you have something better to do than disgust me with your presence? You know, like scare old ladies, corrupt children, that sort of thing?"

Kouga barely glanced at him, somewhat disappointed before replying, "Don't tell me that's the best you could come up with mutt-face, you're starting to slip."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. Inside his own thoughts, he agreed with the wolf, he just had too much going on in his mind to come up with a really good insult. Of course, he would never tell Kouga that.

"Actually, if you must know, I stopped by the village to visit _my _Kagome," Kouga started. "What the hell happened there? The huts are all burned down, the scent of blood and death is all over! I better not find out _my woman_ is hurt or-"

"She's not YOUR anything, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled between clenched teeth, pulling back the collar of his haori and juban underneath to reveal the fresh mating mark.

Kouga sniffed and looked, then sniffed again not believing what he saw and smelled before clenching his fists up at his sides; his youkai flaring. "No, she would NEVER….not with you! You mongrel! WHERE IS SHE?" Kouga screamed, grabbing the hanyou by the collar.

Inuyasha smirked and glared at the wolf in the eyes. "I know you know wolf. As much as I hate to admit it, even an idiot demon like you would be able to recognize that scent and know it's true. She picked ME out of her own free will and now there's NOTHING you can do about it."

The wolf prince dropped Inuyasha and turned away. He knew this would happen eventually, he was not so blind to see the way the girl felt for the hanyou standing next to him. In fact, he probably knew long before Inuyasha did himself.

"She's safe," Inuyasha stated calmly as Kouga turned back around. "We arrived at the village after the attack. She's with the rest of the surviving villagers at the Buddhist temple not far from here, protected by a barrier."

"She better be," Kouga threatened quietly before looking around the camp. "Well we can settle this later. From the sounds of it, there're some cats that need killing out there."

"I don't remember anyone saying _you'd_ be joining," Inuyasha declared trying to seem disgusted by the thought.

Kouga smirked and sat down on a stump near the tent. "That's because I wasn't invited. Damn dogs think they can do it all themselves. If this doesn't work, I'm going to have those vermin felines crawling all over my territory. I'm here to make sure you mutts get the job done right the first time. I'm not about to be the only one left to clean up the mess."

"Keh, whatever, just don't get in my way. I can't be certain you won't get caught up in my wind scar," Inuyasha replied, secretly grateful for the wolf's aid.

"Whatever dog-breath, like I'd give you the chance."

The two spent the remainder of the night discussing the plans Yuudai had explained to Inuyasha earlier. Although he seemed a little put off with the hanyou being in charge, Kouga agreed to fight alongside him, just to make sure the half-demon stayed on target.

After finishing conversing with Kouga, Inuyasha left the camp. He abandoned his tent for a spot in the comfortingly high boughs of a tall magnolia tree that overlooked the future battlefield. He prayed Kagome and the others would be safe as he knew this battle would be footsteps from the shrine. Sighing heavily with the events of the day plaguing his mind once again, Inuyasha leaned his head on the rough bark, staring at the forthcoming sunrise as a dark cloud approached on the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm going to stop giving myself deadlines for updates as I can't seem to uphold them xD Sorry for my lateness, I will try to update whenever I get the chance.**

**Many, many thanks to all the reviewers on FF and MM. Happy (belated) New Year to you all!**


End file.
